Fable to Vampire
by Ou-Rex
Summary: A Drabble of various stories, short stories, folklore and fables starring our favorite gals and guys from Rosario to Vampire.
1. Little Red Riding Chu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or the Stories associated.**

**(A/N: I was having conversation with GrrDraxin the other day on anime and came up with the idea for a drabble book on various fables involving our faver R+V guys and gals. So thank him for the passing mention and enjoy the stories as they come to pass.)**

**Fable + Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Little Red Riding Chu**

Once upon a time… there was a vampire that everyone loved and feared because of her haughty reputation, but she was loved the most by her onee-sama, and there was not a lesson to be placed that the dear sibling would not teach her sister. Once the sister gave her a bright red training hoodie, which suited her so well she never wore anything else so she was come to be called "Little Red Riding Chu".

One day her friend, a bright eyed witch told her that her precious onee-sama had been training deep in the forest for many days now and was probably growing weak with hunger.

"Come little Red Riding Chu, desu." The witch called and handed the vampire a wicker basket. "Take this bento to your onee-sama deep in the woods, she is hungry and growing weak from her training desu, it'll do her good." The witch insisted.

Little Red Riding Chu took the wicker basket; a tiny bat popped his head out from the picnic case and let out an adorable _chu_. The bat was called Nazo Koumori, and was Little Red Riding Chu's pet.

"Make sure you set out before it gets too late and make sure to stay on the path and try not to start fights or you'll spill the tomato juice or your onee-sama will get nothing desu!" the witch warned, aware of the vampire's natural tendency to start fights. "And don't forget to bid her good eve or get another lesson this day!" The witch warned in aggravation knowing that her vampire companion had a terrible habit of greeting her seemingly touch-phobic sister with hugs.

"I'll be careful!" Little Red Riding Chu finally snapped, annoyed by her doting friend.

Her onee-sama trained deep in the woods day in and day out. Many rumors circled the woods that a terrible youkai hunter roamed the forests and killed any monsters that disrupted the peace of his forest. Red Riding Chu's onee-sama was close friends with the Hunter so he allowed her to train daily with consolation. The woods could often be treacherous especially if you were not familiar with the paths. Soon Little Red Riding Chu made her way toward the woods, and met a werewolf she did not know.

"Good evening Little Red Riding Chu." The wolf smiled warmly.

He was a tall individual with deep purple fur and wore a red band in his mane. His fangs were pristine and practically glew when he smiled. Little Red Riding Chu bit back her urge to clobber the vain individual for even speaking to her, but she remembered the witch's warning and knew how the Hunter protected the woods from trouble.

"Thank you kindly, wolf." She bit through her fangs as her pet bat sat perched on the shoulder of her red hoodie.

"Where are you off to so late in the eve?" The lazy wolf yawned and stretched out his massive body.

"To visit onee-sama." She spoke reverently of her beloved sister.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow at the sparkling vampire. He grinned and noticed she was wearing a skirt that delightfully matched her hoodie. He brushed his claws against his chin and pointed his index claw at her.

"So what are you wearing under your skirt?" he laughed, only to find himself under the astronomical force of a hammer.

Red Riding Chu's pet bat Koumori had the ability to transform into massive weapons, and put off by the lecherous werewolf, Red Riding Chu quickly dispatched him.

"Pervert! I'm stronger than you think!!" Red Riding Chu roared and hoisted Hammer-Kou over her shoulder with little effort and walked off with basket still in arm.

The werewolf rubbed his head and sat up. He watched as Red Riding Chu walked way. He recalled that Red Riding Chu was related to her onee-sama and both did not lack in the looks department.

"_So plump delicious a mouthful of youth I'm sure. If I'm crafty enough I can make them both my woman_." The lycan drooled at his lecherous thoughts.

He clasped his claws together at the thought. He knew where Red Riding Chu's Onee-sama trained. Deep in the Hunter's territory he was sure to find her beneath the two Oak Trees. Little Red Riding Chu walked for a time, but the thoughts of training with her onee-sama soon clouded her mind. She stopped in the middle of the path and daydreamed, but it was soon interrupted with the thought of the dreadful hunter that _allowed_ her onee-sama to train. Just because he owned land did not make him her master! What if he was training with her onee-sama while she stood here like an idiot?!

"Wait, stand?" Red Riding Chu looked around in confusion.

She blinked, and her pet back squeaked in exasperation. Red Riding Chu shook her head and took off on the path again. Soon she could see as the moonlight finally began to penetrate the thick forest, meaning she was getting closer to the clearance toward the end. It was such a beautiful moon, even though she personally preferred the darkness. She sighed dreamingly as she could hear the sounds of fighting as she neared. She then paused. She couldn't arrive to her onee-sama empty handed!! Red Riding Chu looked around and ran off the path to try and find her onee-sama's favorite flowers that grew around here. She began to pick the flowers, but when she thought her onee-sama would fancy the one, thought it best to pick another to please her further, only to pick a third, and so on.

Meanwhile the werewolf had run straight to the clearing in the woods to onee-sama's training ground. The silver-haired vampire pounded kick after kick into the mighty oak trees, their bark showing visible signs of healing after their matches, their protective shells growing thicker with every session. Onee-sama glew under the moonlight and her skin shone like crystal as the light sheen of sweat collected on her cheeks. Than the vampire stopped mid-kick and looked back, holding her one-legged stance.

"Who's there?!" She growled out, looking around what was in all technicality _her _sparring ground.

It was a gift from the hunter who she had a secret crush on, so she never allowed anyone to step foot on it without her permission save for the hunter himself and it was late in the evening, he typically did not come around because he was scouting the woods for threats.

The werewolf cleared his throat and grinned, remembering the angelic voice of onee-sama's imouto.

"_It's me, Little Red Riding Chu…onee-sama!" _He murred out in perfect harmony. "_I was bringing onee-sama some snacks she must be terribly hungry!" _The wolf had easily scented the meal in the basket so there was no question to her visit.

Onee-sama lowered her leg. Her stomach growled in neglect. She gave a nod.

"Then you are allowed to step onto my land, come, let us eat." She offered.

The werewolf laughed and leapt into view. Without saying a word the werewolf charged the vampire, the moonlight enhancing his abilities beyond his class. He was able to molest the vampire and tie her up and gag her for measure.

"When Red Riding Chu arrives I will make her my woman as well~!" he grinned perversely as onee-sama was bound behind the oak tree trying to yell and break free from her chains, but they were blessed and she could not tear them.

Unfortunately Red Riding Chu was off picking flowers, only to remember in horror of her appointment with onee-sama! Red Riding Chu gasped and raced toward the clearance, only to be met by the silence of the evening. Her onee-sama was nowhere in sight. Koumori had a terrible feeling, and not the same feeling he felt when near onee-sama.

"Konbawa onee-sama." She recalled the witch's advice only to receive no answer.

She walked onto the land, weary of her onee-sama's reaction for stepping onto her territory without permission. Red Riding Chu looked toward the oak trees only to see her onee-sama fall on her side, bound and gagged!

"Onee-sama!" Red Riding chu called as she dropped the basket and raced out to the clearance, the tomato juice spilling over into the grass.

"That's far enough!" The werewolf jumped from the top of the oak tree and landed in front of Red Riding Chu with a thunderous stomp.

Red Riding chu slid to a stop and looked up to the massive lycan.

"Big ears, big nose, beady eyes and a thinning hairline… you're that werewolf from earlier!" Red Riding Chu cried out.

The werewolf unconsciously ran his hand through his mane, worried about the balding comment. He growled and snapped his fangs together.

"Watch your mouth brat! And become my woman!" He demanded. "This moon makes me wild and I'm totally in the mood!" he howled and lunged at the young vampire, fangs bore.

The wolf easily captured the two vampire sisters, the moon having not once waned on the clear evening sky.

"Ahahahah." he laughed in joy. "To think I caught myself vampire sisters! This is totally the best night stroll ever! Bar none!" He roared with laughter, and howled out to the sky as the sisters struggled in the blessed bounds.

The hunter was just passing onee-sama's territory. He was worried she had been training so many days without rest. He was an average sized man with dark hair. His brown eyes looked almost black in the dense forest cover. Onee-sama had let him train with her on several occasions, and he had honestly had a crush on her for a while now. He's grown strong, and could even control his inner demon that was bound by a Holy Lock on his arm. Most of the youkai in his forest feared him because of the power, but many more respected him for his kindness toward them even if he wasn't one of them. He had a six-pack of tomato juice he'd hope bring back the little bit of color in his crush's cheeks, but when he got near the clearing he heard the howling noise.

Onee-sama never let anyone into her territory, and with that feeling he took off running. When he slid into the clearance he came up behind the laughing werewolf, the sisters on the ground, struggling and bound. The hunter looked up into the sky. It was a full moon and a lot of the werewolves in the area were running rampant, but this one in particular was always troublesome to the females around and was always caught peeping. The young hunter cracked his knuckles and slowly walked up toward the werewolf who was still too distracted to notice him. The lycans ears perked and he turned his head feeling a strange youki in the air.

"What th-" But his sentence was caught in his muzzle as a deadly punch caught him in the stomach as he turned. The hunter was small and the massive wolf had not seen him as the proud youkai always held his head high.

The lycan doubled over, the air knocked from his lungs, only to be uppercutted by a deceive strike. The jaw strike was a direct hit and instantly knocked the wolf out. The hunter quickly unbound the sisters who were irritated by the wolf's abrasive actions.

"I say we skin him." Onee-sama growled and cracked her knuckles.

"I've always wanted a fur coat." Red Riding Chu grinned as she transformed Koumori into a machete.

The hunter threw up his hands and tried to calm the sisters.

"Now now, this can be solved without violence." The hunter notioned.

Though the sisters did not agree, onee-sama agreed with the hunter and shaved the wolf bare. The next morning the wolf woke to find himself naked, hairless and on the main path where many traveled. It was later discovered it was due to Red Riding Chu starting a fight with the werewolf that caused his adverse reaction even though the witch had gravely warned her. Onee-sama showed Red Riding Chu her place with a well timed kick and sent her slamming into the oak tree.

"I-I have learned not to start fights w-with horny wolves as my onee-sama has shown me my place." The disoriented vampire admitted and collapsed unconscious.

"As for you!" Onee-sama turned to the hunter who jumped at the accusing tone.

Onee-sama turned her eyes away, thankful for the hunter's rescue, though she would never admit that to him.

"I'm thirsty." Onee-sama held no problem admitting and bit into the hunter's neck with a _kapuchu!_

The End.


	2. The Youkai and the Human

**(A/N: I already disclaimed but to make note from now on. Based on the **_**Prince and the Pauper **_**by Mark Twain.)**

I will set down this tale as it was told to me by one who had it of his father, which latter had it of _his _father, this having in like manner had it of _his _father, and so on.

-Mark Twain

**Chapter 2: The Youkai and the Human (Part I)**

In a small Japanese town was a place called destitute, feared by many as a slum and was one of the poorest, crime ridden sectors of the prefecture. It was autumn and on the coming of the age of fifteen. It was a young human boy that had been born to a poor family in the name of Kaneshiro, a family that did not want him. He was born fifteen years ago to this day. On that same day was a boy born of a grand youkai lord to a rich and cultured family by the name of Yoshii who did want him. The entire world of Youkai and Human wanted the boy as well. They had long hoped and prayed for the boy and species of different clans to hug and kiss each other in tears. The day of his birth everyone took a break and feasted, fought and celebrated for many day and nights. Through all reaches of the Youkai land were talks of the newborn Yoshii Kiria, heir to the Yoshii family, who lay wrapped in silk and satins, unaware of all the fuss brought about upon his birth and neither caring for the hands that tended to him. There was never talk of the other baby, Kaneshiro Hokuto, wrapped in the poorest rags and tended to by the family of paupers who he had come to just inconvenience.

Ahead a number of years and both boys now stand to the age of fifteen. This was a grand day for the Youkai and Human worlds. With millions of inhabitants the streets were filled to the edges, even in the vilest of places, down where Kaneshiro Hokuto lived which was not far from the border of the Great Barrier. Hokuto's father lived in a foul stretch of land decaying and rickety, smelling of day old fish and garbage. Hokuto was made to sleep upon the floor like a dog while his mother and father were given the bed and blanket, as the boy had but a scrap. In a town where broken heads were as common as hunger, Hokuto was always out in search of food for his parents, put to use since he was but a burden to them. His father was a thief, and mother a beggar and the parents mourn that they were unable to make their son a thief, but was astrayed to the life of a beggar. Hokuto was unable to find a single crumb that day and feared returning home as he would be soundly-beaten by his father for the treasonous act. The only thing that saved him were the tales of genie, giants, fairies and youkai king from the old mikogami that stayed housed at the local church. The young boy dreamed of one day traveling to the youkai world and finding a new life for himself that out shone his dark, scant daily life. That night, as he was beaten black and blue by his father, that one desire grew to haunt him every eve. It was the desire to travel and see a real youkai prince, with his own eyes.

He spoke of it once, with his comrade beggars, only to be mercilessly jeered and scoffed at, than beaten for his mockery of the court. He was often allowed to read the old priest's book and lament his shabby dress and days of pain and suffering. Through his readings alone Hokuto found himself able to emulate the mannerisms and courtly ceremonies to the point where it became his daily life. He had changed so much so that his influence on the streets of his home began to change and he could manipulate the thieves and murderers to work for him instead of him going out and putting himself in harm's way. They looked up to Hokuto with awe and sometimes fear. They often jested that he was a prince born in pauper's clothing, and he came to be known as the Urchin King. All those who knew, brought their worries to Hokuto, and soon Hokuto began to hide himself in paranoia, fearing that those who sought his power would come to harm him. Soon there was not a man who knew Hokuto's face, only the power his words held and for the old mikogami that Hokuto trusted with his life. Hokuto was prince, and he prided in his guard which consisted of youkai and human urchins that would give their lives for their great leader. He had chamberlains, equerries, lords and ladies in waiting. As time passed his desire to be a _real _youkai lord only grew, it was his only passion in life. Even with all the glamour of his street run court, his home was still a squalled dog's pit in the middle of a manure stricken cow-patch. It would bring him to tears.

Across the prefecture, deep within the barrier of the youkai world Prince Yoshii Kiria once again refused to met with the outside world. Kiria was a sickly child, and because of this was never allowed out of the castle when he was younger, which only stretched to his shackles of his adulthood. Fifteen and not once had the prince stepped from the doors of his own land. He became stricken with the cruel imprisonment and never showed his face out of his room. The only other that would ever see the young prince was an old priest, trusted advisor to the family. That day the old mikogami went to visit the shut-in prince.

"My prince what aches you so?" The old priest sat upon the edge of Kiria's silken bed that was like lying upon the clouds of heaven at the foot of Kamisama.

"Do you bring news of the outside?" Kiria questioned as he sat up from his satin sheets and looked to the mikogami.

His hair was as white as snow and skin just as pale. The mikogami nodded and handed him a book which Kiria immediately snatched up and took to reading.

"Does my prince wish to see the world for what it truly is?" The old mikogami questioned, amused at having caught the young prince's fancy.

The young prince adored his books and could never be torn from their presence, but the ringing of the priest's words brought him from his obsession, his only portal to the real world. The mikogami pulled back his sleeves and held out his hand, revealing to the prince a fine stone of oval, as white as pearls. The prince looked upon the priest suspiciously, but he had never strayed him wrong, so the prince leaned forward and looked onto the stone. Inside the sphere were black etching markings of what Kiria recognized as a map of the castle, even if there were no defining landmarks or words. It was a simple collection of lines. Kiria reached his hand out from under his sheets and took the stone.

"At the stroke of midnight, all in the castle will fall into a deep slumber." Mikogami explained. "Steal fast into the garden gates." He pointed down on the map stone. "There you will see the one who will give you the opportunity you seek." The old priest stood.

The prince examined the stone a moment than looked up to the mikogami, only for no one to be in the room. The prince clutched the stone and held it to his chest.

Midnight struck, and as the mikogami had predicted not a soul in the castle was able, even the finest guard hounds lie asleep in their beds as the never-seen-prince sauntered away toward the garden doors. He was not as weak as they all proclaimed, nor was he one so easily manipulated. Many a times there were those who sought his faceless counsel only to wish to make a fool of him. There were not those who dared survive the prince's wrath, but then there were those who dare not question his mercy. He was loved by the people and praised to be the most merciful and brilliant of all princes. He saw no use in bullying the weak, and saw no interest in manipulating the weak-hearted and was revered as the People's King.

When the young prince slammed the garden doors shut he found himself face to face with a stranger. Now standing face to face in the royal youkai garden was the People's King and Urchin King.

"Who are you?" They questioned in unison.


	3. The Kitsune and the Karasu

**(A/N: Aesop's Fable:The Fox and the Crow)**

**Chapter 3: The Kitsune and the Karasu**

One day a blond-furred kitsune, with four luxurious tails, was walking through the Gakuen. In his eyes everything was in perfect order and harmony, at least until he saw a black karasu with six beautiful wings that seemed to glow emerald at the tips. The karasu sat perched on her magical wand high above the school grounds with a Rosary in hand. With that Rosary the kitsune could defeat his greatest rival.

"I want that Rosary," said the kitsune, "I will trick the karasu." He cackled and bounded toward the majestic bird that had a clever eye poised at the azure eyed kitsune.

The fox came under the karasu and looked up.

"My, my what a magnificent bird." He flattered with a charming smile as he brushed back his beautiful coat.

She was embarrassed to hear that from the kitsune and turned her head away and blushed, finding his fur wonderful and silky as well.

"Oh just now I thought," The kitsune continued, "I could never go on if I stood unable to see a karasu as fine as yourself spread her wings!" He smiled.

And to the crows overwhelming embarrassment she spread her wings only to drop the rosary into the kitsune's paw.

"Ahahah at last!" The kitsune laughed.

"I don't think so!" A mottled puppy called from behind him.

The blond furred kitsune turned to see a mottled puppy and a bat. Both animals dropkicked the golden kitsune and showed him his place.

"S-sumimasen I understand d my place now…" The kitsune gasped in pain.


	4. Two Friends and a Panda

**(A/N: Aesop's Fable: Two Men and a Bear)**

**Chapter 4: Two Friends and a Panda**

Two men casually strolled down their way to class. A young boy with short black hair that wore a Holy Lock on his arm happily smiled at the peacefully and sunny day while his friend, a first year student in his school, happily sprang along talking about how he wanted his senpai to join the Triad with his family. The boy did his best to ignore it but then suddenly a Panda jumped from the bushes and let out a ferocious roar!

"Iyaaa!!" The underclassman screamed and fell over as he tripped over his own shoes, face first into the ground while Tsukune ran and raced up a nearby tree.

Tsukune clung to the tree and sighed as he watched his kouhai's pet panda swat him in the back of the head and whisper into his ear before it growled and walked off. The upperclassman slid down the tree and walked over to his friend. He crouched down and watched as the young boy sat up and rubbed at the spot the panda hit him at.

"What did he say?" The boy's senpai asked.

"Hahaha!" The boy laughed. "He told me I was it!" He jumped to his feet and stretched out.

"It?" The upperclassman looked to his kouhai with confusion.

"Yep! We've been playing tag since last week!" The young Triad youkai laughed.

The upperclassman sighed and tripped the kouhai before he could take off running.

"Don't scare your senpai with such heartless gags!" He scolded.

"Hai!" The young boy said, face in the dirt.


	5. The Peep and the Peeped

**(A/N: Aesop's Fable: The Bear and the Bees)**

**Chapter 5: The Peep and the Peeped**

One day a mangy old wolf with a camera made his way around campus looking for the latest scoop. As of late his muse has been flittering away bit by bit and he has found himself in the need of a pick me up. Heading toward the source that never fails him he made his way toward the girl's locker room, where he had been strictly forbidden from going near.

A classmate caught him getting close and kicked his shin. It was his kouhai, a little succubus. She waved her finger angrily at her senpai saying that she would not save his furry hide if he got caught. They sneered at each other this particular senpai and kouhai were not really known for getting along. The succubus stormed off, but the wolf was unsatisfied and annoyed by the kouhai's accusation. He was not one to get caught; in fact he could climb into the vents above the rooms and stay hidden from view indefinitely.

With his idea set in mind the wolf climbed through the vents until he was just over the undressing girls. The wolf grinned and gripped his camera in hand as he licked his chops. He furiously began to take pictures, but in his perverse thoughts he did not hear the creak beneath the weight of his body, but the girls did. They looked up, than screamed when the vents gave way and the infamous lycan peeper fell from the grate.

"Oh crap!"

Soon the old peeper raced away from the angry nest of hornets he had disturbed, his body bruised and battered from their yet satiated rage.

The mottled puppy and bat watched as their senpai raced across the field. The mottled puppy put his paw to his chin and nodded.

"It's better to bear a single injury in silence than to bring about a thousand reacting in anger." The mottled puppy sighed.

The bat nodded and followed the mottled puppy to class.


	6. The Vampire and the Puppy

**(A/N: Aesop's Fable: The Lion and the Mouse)**

**Chapter 6: The Vampire and the Puppy**

Once upon a day, as a vampire bat lay napping in the shade in front of her school. A young mottled puppy boy ran passed her, after being bullied out of class by an Ork and his friends. The puppy wore a collar around his neck but had no tags. He watched as the vampire bat, with light brown fur, napped as he raced by, only to trip and slid into the dirt. The puppy cried on a sad _wan _and held his face. He felt something cold in his paw. When he looked to his mottled paw he saw a Rosary in his grasp. Behind him a terrible youki flared and the frightened pup slowly turned his head to face not the light brown furred vampire bat he saw earlier, but a fearsome white bat with silver wings and a mean glare.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the vampire bat hissed.

She knew the mottled pup well; at least her dark-furred self did, but not so much did the white fur.

"Wan!" The puppy cried out and held out her Rosary in return.

"How dare you wake me up form a nap! I should show you your place!!" The vampire bat hissed and held out her claws.

The puppy flailed and jumped to his feet.

"Please, please don't show me my place!" he begged. "If you don't I will be your friend and promise to save your life one day!!" He promised in fear for his life.

The vampire bat began to laugh and snatched her Rosary from the puppy. She grinned, baring her sharp canines.

"You, help someone like me?! Ha! Since you made me laugh and put me back in a good mood I won't smash you into oblivion, but make no mistake I won't be so merciful next time!" She hissed at the puppy and sent him running and latched her seal back on to return to her nap.

The Ork saw the exchange between the puppy and vampire bat. He had thought the girl was only a bat, but seeing her white fur and powerful youki he sought to covet the vampire bat for himself.

A few days later the bat was on her way to class. The mean old Ork that bullied the mottle pup before jumped the brown-furred back and whisked her away. The mottle pup had seen this and called out for his friend, but he was no match for the Ork's two-footed speed as the mottled pup had to run on four.

"What a delicious girlfriend!" The Ork laughed and held the vampire bat tightly.

"Let go!" She weakly cried, struggling in his grip.

"First a lil taste!" The Ork laughed and slithered out his tongue.

"Hold it right there!" The mottle pup panted out.

The Ork and bat looked up to see the out of breathe puppy. The Ork began to laugh.

"You think you can save the bat on your own? You're just a puppy!" The Ork sneered.

The puppy pouted out his cheeks and perked his floppy ears and let out a _wan _instead of the _bark _he wanted. He blushed and looked down as the Ork laughed at him. The pup squeezed his paws together. He promised to save her… and be her friend.

"Leave my friend alone!" The puppy barked, to both the Ork's and Bat's surprise. She had never heard him call her a friend out loud, it made her happy.

The puppy charged the Ork who tried to catch him, but the puppy was small and slid under his legs. The Ork looked back to find the puppy hugging the vampire bat. The vampire bat pushed the puppy away. The Ork raised brow when he saw the bat's fur was white and the mottle puppy had the Rosary in his paws again.

"How dare you treat me like your property!" the bat hissed and held up her claw accusingly at the larger creature. "Know your place!" With that the bat dropkicked the Ork down a hill and into the lake. The Ork floated up and spat out water. He was disoriented and bruised, pride broken and dignity in shreds.

"I'll remember my place from now on…" He gagged as he sank.

The puppy rolled to a sitting position and the vampire bat walked toward him. He looked up to the girl and held up the Rosary.

"I did not believe you could be much use to me…"The white bat sighed and looked to the mottled puppy with a smile. "Today you saved my life." She said against her pride.

The mottled puppy smiled and stood to his paws.

"It's because you're my friend." The puppy warm heartedly admitted.

The Vampire bat grinned and put the Rosary back on.

"_I guess even the weakest of creatures can find the bravery to be big." _The bat thought as she fell into the puppy's arms and returned to her natural fur color.


	7. The Youkai and the Human II

**Chapter 7: The Youkai and the Human (Part II)**

"Who are you?" They questioned in unison.

The castle sound asleep and the two young men stood among the silent voices of the demon-bred fauna. One stood with white hair and the other hazel. The pauper's skin was tan from days in the sun, skin marked from the filth that is his home. The prince was as pale as the hanging moon and his mood just as changing.

"What is your name?" The prince spoke up as he took a step toward the proud, yet dirty looking individual.

If not for the rags that wrapped over his body one would be unable to distinguish his status. The pauper held his head high and his chest out, an act unseen by those of lesser fortune.

"You ask my name, yet not offer your own?" The pauper spoke haughtily.

His reaction surprised the youkai prince, but in the same it interested him. The pauper was a curious fellow who indeed piqued his curiosity like no other. Though the prince was proud he was humble and bowed his head.

"I am Yoshii Kiria, Prince of this royal court." The pale-faced boy held out his hand in greeting.

The pauper examined the boy's features. Indeed he was a youkai prince, as from the books. The prince's skin as white as snow, authority burning from his blood and an almost ghostly charm that would lure one to his death as if he were sailor at sea, following the whispers of a Siren.

"I am Kaneshiro Hokuto, Prince of the streets and beggars." Hokuto offered his hand in turning gesture.

"Prince of the beggars?" The youkai mused as he turned his head to the side and slowly began to circle the pauper like a lion to its prey.

This boy could perhaps fulfill his desires, his dreams, and in turn he could birth his. Kiria was intuitive, many called the prince shrewd. By simply looking upon another's image and form he could devise the individual's will and bend it to his whim. For this he was feared by many, but by his control he was worshipped as well. From the moment their eyes locked Kiria curiously beheld the magnanimous awe that radiated from the pauper. He seemed not to be like the others who cared for his position, no this man, that stood of equal age wanted the very thing he too craved: what he had not.

"Prithee I have request." The youkai called to the human. "Scantily have I stepped from this castle, if ever, I care for it not in its state, and care not for the ignorance of standing locked away." Kiria went on as Hokuto looked to him with interest.

"Trade places with me, a day, no more." Kiria corrected. "Become me, and I shall become you. I wish to see this world, and wish this castle to change." He explained.

"Change? Good sir nary do you think it possible one such as I become a prince, not even of blood nor face?" Hokuto held his head high.

It was a might obvious they looked nothing alike, but the pair held the same venomous gazes that would put to shame the very pride of a Basilisk.

"To you, my friend, I will give my royal blood, in return you give onto my your rags." Kiria smiled warmly at his guest.

Hokuto turned his head away in thought. He was just offered his dreams and desires all by the very person whom he praised and lived to be.

"And, prithee my prince, tell me what would thoust do?" Hokuto questioned to the youkai's surprise. "Art thou able to kill? To lie? To command respect with your voice which is as weak as the whisper of a banshee?" Hokuto grinned darkly and folded his arms behind his back. "Could you survive without your silk, and satin as the cold will bite through the rags upon your skin and gnaw at your bones?" Hokuto looked to the youkai prince, both still in the silent garden, surrounded by walls of vine and man-eating plants.

Kiria felt his heart begin to race, the organ thrashing in his chest like a wildcat faced with death. The young prince questioned if it was the words, and fear began to creep into his shadow, but upon touching his hands to his chest over the racing metronome of his existence he realized that it was not.

"You speak to me like no other." The youkai said to the human. "A small human should tremble in my presence, just as my servants bow at my door with a mere flicker of my youki. Even this one's own father fears that which I am capable of, but you, my friend, my Hokuto, make this one shake." The youkai looked to the proud human.

"This excitement, this awe… prithee, my friend, prithee. Take my place as prince and change this kingdom. I will take your place as prince and change your streets. Together let us change this place and root away those whom hinder our progress." Kiria stood and held out his hand.

"Present your arm, Prince of Beggars. I will give you my blood and make you a youkai prince and I shall take your blood and become a human prince." Kiria looked into Hokuto's eyes and watched as the russet of his eyes swirled with anticipation, excitement.

Hokuto stepped forward and presented his arm to the youkai prince.

"With this we shall become blood brothers than. You shall not rend your promise to me, and I shall not rend yours. In the morning we will wake with pain, but not of the pain I know or you." The Beggar Prince proudly spoke.

"With such grace, ruthlessness and hatred, you are wasted upon the humans my friend." Kiria grinned and took Hokuto's thin wrist into his slender grip, hovering his fangs over the tanned skin. "But this one shall not waste such opportunity, for what will come to pass will be something most grand." With those words of his heart spoken, Kiria sunk his fangs into the boy's arm and offered the essence of his being.

For minutes the boy screamed and burned, the minutes turned to hours as the hours slipped away to the dawn. When the sun broke against the sky the boys once again faced each other with great determination in their eyes.

"You wield my youki well." Kiria praised.

"And you wield my hatred well." Hokuto returned.

Soon the castle would awaken, soon the work would start. With knowledge of Hokuto's home, offered by the boy, the youkai spirited away into the bright morning that burned his eyes with a pain, and as Hokuto said, it was a pain he had never felt. Hokuto retired to the prince's chambers, the map stone passed from prince to prince. For now, Hokuto would rest. He lay upon the satins and silks only to feel a pain, a pain the likes of which he has never felt, deep in his heart.

"As promised my friend," Hokuto murmured as he slowly fell to slumber. "I will change your world and make it mine."


	8. Akashiya

**(A/N: Based on **_**Eleonora **_**by Edgar Allan Poe)**

**Chapter 8: Akashiya**

I am of a race known for vigor of fancy and ardor of passion. Men have called me a goddess, but the question is not yet settled whether the position of a god stands above the vigil of honor which I hold deep within my chest—whether that is more glorious—whether that is more profound—cannot be answered by the diseased process of thought—from moods of waning emotions that stand exalted in the expanse that is humanity. I am one who can only dream day by day, the one that stands outside cognizant of my presence yet still unable to escape the trap that many have befallen. In my dream I can only see gray visions of obscurity melted against eternity as I can only find thrill in the hunt when those who lack the wisdom. Yet still he reaches, reaches for the good of my soul that hides behind a great secret. He snatches away that which is evil, that which penetrates. However far were we to drift into the vast ocean of ineffable light, he would hold my hand as I again look back to dream as he carries me to forward to adventure.

When we arrive we will say than, that I am a goddess. I shall grant that, at least, that there stands condition of his strength and my mental existence – the condition of lucid reason that escapes his grasp, though it is not to be disputed, and stands as something that could only belong to the condition of shadow and doubt, appertaining to the present remorse I feel in my heart. Therefore, what I shall tell of the earlier time, is to believe in him; and to what I mat relate to the later time, give only such credit as may seem do, and never doubt it altogether, or if unable to doubt it not, than play unto the riddle of my heart.

She whom I lived as in my youth, and of whom I now know which stand far from these distinct remembrances, the sole daughter of his true rival, it is from there I have long departed. We had always dwelled together, beneath vanity and the sun that cut pain into our valley of many colored hands. Akashiya, was the name given to me, by no other. A name I carry into an unguided life where my footsteps are no stranger to fear. The sunlight my enemy, standing atop the hill as I try to turn away, he my shade, my forest of many thousand trees that lay blanketed by the crushing death of many millions of fragrant flowers. This it was that we lived all alone, I proclaimed, knowing nothing of the world outside my valley. I, and myself, and he, were all I wanted.

From the dim reaches of this abyss I reached beyond the mountains only to find his hand there at the upper end of our encircled domain, there crept out our enemies, cutting against our barrier like a river through the heart of a mountain. Moka, he called my name, like a wind winding stealthily about the twisted course of my sanity. It passed away, at length, through a shadowy gorge, only to lead me among the hills that grew ever dimmer as they stole away our sun. It was a river of silence that sought to betray my wishes, a hushing influence from not only the depths of my soul, but their lips. Only he seemed able to influence its flow as he lay me to bed with a gentle murmur that danced over a pebble, smoothed to pearls, onto which I loved to listen. We lay motionless in content, never stirring, each in its own place, shining gloriously like the seal upon my chest.

Of the many dazzling rivulets that glided through the world, channeling fear and anger, as well as undue unchanged sprawls of stone atop the still growing mountains, only he was able to stand on the surface, untouched. His eyes were a gentle hue that were perfectly even. He smelled of vanilla, a perfume unique to him as it was besprinkled with lavender and chamomile. My eyes were incomparable to his, ruby-red asphodel that exceeded in beauty, but only rendered me unable to speak what was in my heart because of the stigma in theirs, yet still he sung my praise, an undeserving goddess in the presence of God.

And, here and there, in the grove of my desolation, he grew like grass in the wilderness of my dreams and sprang up fantastic trees to shield me, tall slender stems that stood not upright but slanted gracefully toward the light. The light would reach the darkest edge of my dreams, leaving not one place in the valley untouched by his hand, a hand that danced like Zephyers against my skin, I liked to fancy, but more attuned to the giant serpents of Syria whom paid homage to their sovereign sun as he praised my existence.

Alone, for many years, I wandered this valley, alone I roamed until he took my hand and called me "Moka". With this act he entered our hearts and allowed me to set fourth my life. He was the hand that swayed the River of Silence like the morrow swallowed the evening, gracefully bowing our heads to the God Eros from his rest. The passions which had for centuries distinguished my race, came rushing through, relinquishing the pride placed upon me by the fancy of my kin. A change fell upon all, which he had enkindled within us. It was a strangely delirious bliss over the valley inside my heart. The past was no more than the burnt out trees, and flowerless grounds of a desert. Ruby-red asphodels turn away from the barren waste to settle root in the new life that arose in our paths, for the tall unseen, glory that he allowed us passage to. A murmur swelled in my throat, at length, into a lulling melody as I held his head to my chest and stroked the golden-silver hair born of our haunted union. To my bosom I held him so which little by little, issued a murmur of love from his throat. It was a sound more divine than the harp of Aeolus, and sweeter than the taste of him on my fangs. We lay, side by side, and watched as voluminous clouds drift passed the regions of Hesper, and floated out thence, all gorgeous, crimson and gold, which settled peace above us and sank deeper day by day until the edges no longer cut my skin, even deep inside this magic prison-house, it was of grandeur and glory.

At length, having spoken one day to him of a day long passed, in tears, of the last change that befell his Humanity were we to stay together, he thenceforward dwelt only upon this land, not a once sorrowful, not a once regretful. Were I to ask again, it would stand always the same, his words, his commitment.

The finger of Death was upon his chest—that, like the ephemeron, he had been made perfect in loveliness only to die; but the terrors of placing him to lay in his grave, solely by the consolation of his freedom. I would have quit forever the happy recess he had made for me, and thus transferring the love which now passionately filled me, to the darkness. I would have never bid myself to marriage to any son of the earth, or sky – twould prove recreant to his memory, and the memory of devout affection with which he had blessed me with. I invoked a rage deep in my heart which in a saint would prove traitorous, but no saint was I. To hold you close, was all that I wished. To feel your gentle wind against the spirit of my wings, I would not allow you to depart to the souls of Paradise. I breathed the perfume of your scent, and it was my undoing. Forgive me, I yielded, yet your innocent life could only smile upon me and hold me close once again as we lay here, watching the clouds pass above.

Thus far I have faithfully spoken. But as I pass the barrier formed by the death of my beloved, and proceed with the era of my choices, I felt as the shadow at my feet receded, bidding go of my ankles. I held mistrust for the choices I had as I lay in this valley, against your chest, life nearly departed from our paths. The love in these ruby-red asphodels will never wither away, as the chestnut eyes of your loyalty will only grow into magnificent trees and continue so until you are cut down. When that time comes than I shall be ready, and no longer hold you away from death because I know that your promises of eternal love, will hold though your body is not. I shall stand by your side, your struggle with my whole. No matter the distant and unknown land, no matter the terrible temptations, I will never object to your worship of love. I bowed down without struggle, against my kin, but yielded wholly to that which is my kind. In return I will show you the passion of a young girl in a valley, full of fervor and the delirium of the spirit-lifting ecstasy of adoration which I shall pour out with all of my soul and tears at the feet of the ethereal Ermengarde.

I wedded, never dreading the curse I had invoked, and its bitterness that still lay settled in the depths of my heart, And once—but once again in the silence of the night; there came a time where my lattice soft sighs would forsake me, modeling themselves into a familiar and sweet voice saying:

"Sleep in peace, for the spirit of your love will never fade and in doing so, thou art absolved, for reasons which shall be made known by the one who lay at your side, come the time, Moka."

Moka, he whispered as he turned to embrace me, settling the self-pity once again, with a gesture as old as time itself.

"Tsukune."

Was my reply, affirming that I am as much here now, as I was then.


	9. Princess Ochikubo

**(A/N: Based on Cinderella by the Brothers Grimm and Princess Ochikubo an ancient Japanese Cinderella tale.)**

**(A/N P.S.: Also early glossary cause lol, cause shh:**

**Geta: old Japanese wooden sandals that are like clog-flipflops**

**Yukata: summer robes**

**Kimono: winter robes**

**Kendo bogu: kendo uniforms**

**Tatami: traditional Japanese wooden mats**

**Ochikubo: Caved-in**

**Furo: Japanese tub.)**

**Chapter 9: Princess Ochikubo (Part I)**

The wife of a rich man, one day fell sick. To this day whether was it the illness of a body of a broken heart that took the vampire mistress was unknown, but sensing that her time was near, the mistress called her daughter to her side. Her daughter was not unlike her, but more so the mirror image of her father: a proud, silver-haired vampire. Her eyes were as red as candied apples and her hair as vibrant as the silver moon. She was strong and wise, but a sensitive soul with a gentle heart. Her mother reached out as her daughter came to her side, her candied eyes filled with honeydew tears.

"Dear child," the mistress beckoned, "be good and pious, and kami will be good to you and always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you always." Her mother handed onto her a prized heirloom.

It was a silver crucifix with a ruby stone adorning the center. Thereupon the mistress closed her emerald eyes and departed this world. Every day, thereafter, the young maiden traveled to the grave and wept for her mother. She wore the heirloom always around her neck. Many say that she carried the ghost of her mother as a burden upon her shoulders as her proud eyes faded to a humble emerald, and her hair took the color of toffee candy. As promised, she turned away from her cruelty and pride and became pious and good for her days. Upon the coming of winder a snow spread a white sheet across the grave, hiding the remains of the maiden's memories, and frigid fingers of Jack Frost curled and gripped the manor the Lord of the house took another wife. The woman he brought to house had two daughters, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart.

The Lord's wife was of snow-white skin and wore silken yukata over her ivory skin even in the depths of winter. Her eyes glow with an aurora swirl and her hair were like a field of lilac in the spring morning. The eldest of the daughters had a short petite stature and large, predominant breasts that would barely hold against the fabric of her tailored dresses. She had shoulder length hair, light blue in color, which was always held back by a violet band that matched her mauve colored eyes. The second daughter had ginger red hair and a small pet bat whom she adored. Her eyes were the same humble emerald as the maiden, but they were colder, and stung harshly against the soul. Both girls were as bitter cold as the skin of their mother. And so began the life of the poor step-child.

"Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us?" The sisters questioned with disdain. "He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench." They took the maiden's pretty cloths and put an old dusty single layer, patched kimono and tied the obi to the front upon her pampered skin and gave her wooden geta. To tie an obi to the front without a married hand indicated one's status as taken, but she was not so was labeled as an unmarried whore.

They laughed as they watched the maiden stand with head lowered and hands to her front. The humbled maiden would not retaliate, for she was to be pious and good, as she had promised her mother.

"Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is!" They cried and laughed and let her into the kitchen. There she had to work hard morning til night and rise before daybreak to carry the water for cooking and cleaning and light the fires to heat the furo.

Aside from this the two sisters were as cruel as could be. The eldest one with sky-blue hair would mock her and spill the water of the soaking tofu only for the maiden to painstakingly fetch water to fill it again, and the younger step-sister would cause her every imaginable injury by forcing her to wear kendo bogu and stand to the pain of the youngest's sparring. She worked and suffered their indignities until the late evening where she would have no bed to go to, but a stretch of tatami by the caved in ground by the pit of wood kept by the hearth. And on that account she was so well kept by the caved-in ground they called her Princess Ochikubo.

Ochikubo, as they called her, has but one friend, who was the son of her wet-nurse, his name was Kuyou. The pair grew up together and even after when Kuyou was set to work for Ochikubo's step-mother he was fiercely loyal to her. Kuyou wished to dispel the sadness that hovered over Ochikubo but would have to bide her time and wait for the perfect moment to open the cage that cut against the phoenix's freedom.

It happened that once the father was once going to a fair and he asked his two step-daughters what he would bring back for them.

"Beautiful dresses!" said one, "spears and bows," said the second.

"And you, Ochikubo," said he, "what will you have?"

"Father, if you find it so, a simple fan, so that I may call the flames of the stove to better suit dinners."

So he went to the fair, accompanied by Kuyou who drove his carriage of pulled by a pair of robust bull. When they arrived at the fair, the lord was pleasantly surprised by the presence of the province Prince: Aono Tsukune. Though a human there were many that said he was greater than any youkai or man. He had the black hair of a raven, and the cedar eyes of a wise old tortoise. He wore a formal kimono and a blood red haori over his body. Though the ice had melted from the ground, snow still blanketed the prefecture as it was the dead of winter. He had a majestic air to him and though his words were kind toward the female suitors that sought his hand, he would always reject them. He was of marrying age and was always prompted by his parents to take a wife to help him better rule when his time came, but he was a romantic young man that sought the still sealed petals of the late blooming sakura. Kuyou looked upon the male with fascination. The shifty kitsune set his gaze around the fair until it landed upon the booth of a gypsy and her sibling, who were known for always predicting accurate fortunes. Kuyou was sure it was something he could manipulate to his favor, and to the favor of his dear friend. The knowing blond-haired young male looked to his master with steely azure eyes.

"Mi'lord, your thoughts are but the same as I." he called his lord's attention. "But best we steal away to the soothsayer, famed for her accuracy, forth most before we carry ourselves like fools before the prince." The kitsune motioned to the empty stall. The taller gypsy wore a dark pink corset, it was an obvious foreign state of dress, as she wore a parted skirt of velvet from her waist to her toes, the skin of her arms and backs out to show. Upon her table sat a crow with tarot cards under claws. Sitting beside the gypsy was a young girl, no older than eleven summers, a her feet and twirled ribbons of yarn between two sticks singing as she knitted them together to fantastically embroidered fabrics never before seen on their eastern shores.

On his servants advice the lord stepped toward the stall, but the clever kitsune slunk to the back and stood behind the curtain to whisper in the gypsy's ear. She heard his plea, but she had her pride and would not give a false account. The kitsune returned to his master's side, after assuring the gypsy compensation for her reading he was assured of his dear friend's escape from suffering. The gypsy motioned for her younger sister to run off and play while she worked with the costumers. The little girl wore a strange cap upon her head that marked her status as a gypsy and raced off to do as her sister told her. In her excitement the little girl had not seen where she was running and bumped into the prince. The escorts reached for their blades, as gypsies were feared to carry ominous curses from their foreign lands, but the prince ushered them down and helped the frightened girl to her feet. The gypsy looked up to the prince with awe. She took off her hat and silently reached into it. The prince looked on curiously at her childish expressions and pulled out a small, unopened sakura flower. The prince took the gift from the girl.

"Onii-sama will find a happiness that matches that flower desu." She giggled and popped her hat back on. "I'm a gypsy, my fortunes are never wrong." With that she skipped off to enjoy the fair.

The prince looked to the flower and smile.

The elder gypsy sat at her stall and looked into her crystal ball as her raven set up the tarot cards.

"Tell me my lord." The gypsy addressed to the older vampire male. "When you suffered loss, did the sakura petals bloom over the property that watches the land in which she lays to rest?" The gypsy looked up to the shocked lord.

The late lady of the house was buried under the sakura blooms of their property; they were her favorite part of the garden and property, which was never stepped upon by any other than her born daughter.

"Take this sakura flower, and you will know the answer that you seek." The gypsy reached her hand out to her raven who opened his beak and released small, unopened sakura flower.

With newfound will the lord went to speak to the prince. The kitsune stayed behind.

"You have done your task well. Shall I give to you compensation?" The kitsune grinned.

"I did not diverge from the truth." The gysy affirmed to the kitsune's shock and horror.

"You what?!" The kitsune nearly roared only to snap his hands over his mouth.

The gypsy shook her head.

"I know you worry of your friend, but she is good and pious and within her suffering will come her reward, be confident of your companion's worth and do not buy a false happiness for her, ever again." The knowing gypsy warned.

The kitsune felt shame for trying to force the cogs of destiny to change, and possibly further harm his friend.

The lord met with the prince who wore the same sakura flower on the sleeve of his haori. After talking for a time the prince and lord came to an agreement. The young prince would have dinner at the lord's house.


	10. The Youkai and the Human III

**Chapter 10: The Youkai and the Human III**

The moment the young prince had stepped from the palace grounds he burst through the portal of the barrier and into the streets. With rags upon his tender skin and glowing eyes he embraced sight of the surrounding world. The scent was strong and caused the prince to wretch at the odor. He pulled his ragged sleeve over his nose and staggered a bit from the nauseating displeasure. His body hit against that of a guard at the end of the palace gates. The guard up turned his nose against the beggar boy and gripped his arm.

"Beggar spawn where thos't think you stand! Stand more respectfully on the King's ground, it is the least a rat can do!" He shouted and hurled the royal beggar to the roadway.

The crowd roared with laughter as the youkai prince picked himself out of the mud and made fiercely at the solider.

"Oh has this one angered you beggar? Here let this one assist you and send you from these grounds thusly." The sentry raised his spear and rose to thrust it against the boy's arm as a lesson, but was accosted by the _beggar_.

"How dare you…" The youkai prince growled between clenched fangs and grabbed the spear head, pouring his youki into the weapon.

The sentry gasped and fell to his knees. All expressions of amusement fell from onlookers faces as horror melted into the crowd. The boy pulled the spear from the soldier's hands. With the sentry upon his knees he and the youkai prince sat eye to eye. The crowd began to jeer at the beggar who has brought a castle guard to his knees.

"I am the prince of the Beggars, and my person is sacred; and thou shall suffer for laying a hand upon me." With those words the boy pulled back the halberd and thrust it into the guard.

The guard fell to the ground screaming in pain, and though he would not die from the wound his pride would indefinitely suffer. The other sentry ran to the side of his companion as the youkai prince turned and walked toward the crowd who parted before him. The sentry tending to his partner frantically searched his chest for his whistle. As soon as he pulled it out and brought the metal to his lips, the boy was gone… After hours of persistent pursuit and fearful avoidance by the peasantry the prince was able infer the loyalty of an angry mob that stood by the Beggar Prince's side, all standing to believe their master had come from hiding. Through his royal commands and efforts the palace guards were chased from the streets. It was good, stuff to laugh at, he was thoroughly entertained, but his weariness finally forced him to settle. He took seat upon his beggar's throne: a fantastic stoop of granite and concrete on the corner of a well known street. His court hands knelt before him, praising the return of their prince. Now that his objects of torture have felt, he sought amusement elsewhere. He looked about, unable to recognize the streets. In the books of his solidarity the areas were unmistakable, but had it become as such that time and poverty have ravaged his dreams? This was supposed to be the greatest youkai-human capital of the world yet he saw not the masses yearning to praise him or make this land productive, no all he could see were those who aimlessly moved through life while little by little their existence thinned out and bled facelessly into the streets. The young prince looked to the sky and spotted the familiar presence of the church.

He stood to his feet and commanded a court thief to lead him to the church. Though the request odd, the hand obeyed and led his lord through the streets. Past bridges and under scaffoldings as swarms of workmen went about elaborate repairs on a city that could not be restored through their hard work alone. The prince took the sights to heart. His people were suffering. How could they praise a prince who could not afford them a proper place to sleep? They may have been commoners, but they were still the youkai and humans that gave him reason to be in the palace. His father's blind eyes could not reach passed the walls, but thanks to the priest he was able to finally see the truth, at least this is what the prince believed…

This church had been taken by his father from the monks and had given it to the poor and forsaken unions of the streets, and newly named it Douwa no Hishi, Fairy Tale of Hidden Stories. Indeed inside these walls thieves, beggars and murders sought to confess their crimes slated on them by their struggle to survive on this land. Many that come to the church for relief become part of the church itself. Beggars sweep the pew aisle, thieves light the blessed altar candles and murders speak sermons to their neighbors only to gather more among them to worship within the sacred hall. The youkai prince's father king had placed Mikogami in charge of this great church that his father claimed would perpetuate change among the second-class citizens of the kingdom.

As the young prince looked about all stood dressed along in a crowd, waving like ants marching among their colony he stood in awe. He had never seen such a sight. As he stepped into the church he looked back to the thief that had brought him. He had not stepped upon the grounds of the church, his eyes turned away.

"I beg your pardon my Urchin King, but I dare not step on the sacred grounds which only you have come out unscathed by the hypnotic pull of the sermon's words." The thief truthfully proclaimed to the boy whom he believed his beggar prince.

The youkai prince looked to the church than to his escort. What had he meant by his words, they were unclear, and he as unsure, but he would not force his escort further than he wished.

"Then stand by." The prince ordered. "Stand by and await my return." The thief bowed to his prince's words and the young, pale-haired youkai stepped behind the heavy oak doors that crashed closed behind him.

Hokuto was left alone in the prince's room, but he would make good on his opportunities. He stood before a great mirror, admiring his finery of silks and satin. He then turned, holding true to his high-bred carriage, observing still the results of his change in the looking glass. He took upon his hip the prince's royal blade and opened the doors of his chamber. The noise and gossip that floated around the castle, of which he heard from within his chambers, fell eerily silent. The beggar prince stepped from the doors and all of the court hands stood frozen against time. They stared, eyes wide as the moon, to the face of their long lost prince. A single maid had the sense of mind to drop the pile of laundry in her arms and rush to the king's side.

The Old King was a large, formidable youkai who sat upon a grand desk. He was comparable to a mountain as the servants barely stood to the lord's thigh. He sat, legs crossed, at his desk among papers and politics.

"My lord!" The maid burst through the doors, startling the guards and king alike. She dropped to her knees and pressed her forehead to the ground before her mighty lord.

"What is the meaning of this!?" His baritone voice rocked the castle as he slammed his fist to the desk, spilling over the bottle of ink his quill sat upon.

"m-my lord!" The maid trembled before his youki. "The prince has left his room! He stands before the court!" She cried in esteemed awe.

The king widened his eyes and stood to his feet.

"Bring me my cloak and blade!" He commanded. Servants abided their lord's command and rushed away to fetch his things. Cloak on shoulder and blade on his hip the mighty sovereign youkai king whisked away from his chambers to greet the son he has not seen since his birth fifteen years ago.


	11. The Puppy Prince

**(A/N: Based on the story The Frog Prince by The Brothers Grimm)**

**Chapter 11: The Puppy Prince**

One fine evening a young princess put on her violet colored headdress of stars and moons, and went to take a walk by herself in a wood upon the castle property. She was a beautiful young woman, praised by all the men of the kingdom. She had sky blue hair and was of small statue but ample assets. Though vain she was always honest and humble to matters of the heart. She soon came to a pool of spring water with a lotus in the middle of it. She sat herself to rest a while. Now she had a golden ball in her hand, which was her favorite plaything; and she was tossing it up into the air and catching it as it fell, to her great amusement. After a time she threw it up so high that she missed it so and it fell and the ball rolled away and bounded along the ground until at last it rolled into some bushes. The princess sighed and pushed to her feet, and looked toward the overgrowth. It was very dark and she worried if by chance a wild beast would gobble her up! In her thoughts her long and slender tail slid from beneath her dress and batted against the floor in twisting thought.

"Alas, if only I could get my ball again I would give all my finery and all that I have in the world."

Suddenly a small pair of floppy, mottle colored ears perked from around a tree. They were mangy and dirty. A puppy's head popped from around the trunk. He had a large black patch over his left eye and a button nose but he was unkempt and his fur matched the muddy color of the dirt that sat all around.

"Princess why do you weep so bitterly?" The puppy questioned with an adorable _wan. _

"Alas!" she wept, "what can you do for me dirty old dog? My golden ball has fallen victim to the perilous fiend laden land." She cried.

The mottled puppy padded from around the tree on his four paws and sat upon his haunches. His belly was a tan color and his right front paw socked in black fur as well as the tip of his stubby tail. His fur was matted and mucked with the filth of the woods.

The puppy tilted his head and said, "I do not want pearls, and jewels and fine clothes, but if you will love me and let me live with you and eat off your golden plate end sleep on your bed I will bring you your ball again." He wagged his tail happily.

"_What nonsense_…" The princess thought. "_This silly mutt is talking! He can never make his way out this forest alone, but he would probably be able to get my ball for me, and therefore I will allow him to believe he shall get what he asks for._" She planned mentally.

So she said to the puppy, "Well, if you bring me my ball I will do all you ask." She promised.

The puppy happily barked and ran around in a circle before dashing into the bushes. Ferocious snarls and growls were heard as the overgrown grasses and bushes shook and trembled. Soon the puppy marched from the bushes proudly with the ball in his mouth and dropped it at the princess' tail. As soon as the princess saw her ball she ran up to pick it up and she was so overjoyed to have if again she forgot about the puppy and raced home as quickly as she could. The puppy called out with a _wan, _but the princess did not stop to hear a word.

The next day the princess had sat down to dinner, she heard a strange noise- scratch, scratch, patta patta- as it something was skittering across the marble steps, and soon afterwards there was a gentle rapping at her door, and a little voice cried out and said:

"Open the door, my hime-sama, open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

Than the princess ran to the door and opened it, and there she saw the mottled puppy, whom she had quite forgotten. At this sight she was sadly frightened, and shutting the door as fast as she could came back to her seat.

The Queen, her mother, seeing that something had frightened her, asked her what was the matter.

"There is a nasty and mangy puppy," said she, "at the door,that rescued my ball for me out of the youkai infested woods this morning. I told him that he could live with me here, thinking that he could never find way from the woods; but there he is at the door and he wants to come in!"

While she was speaking the puppy pawed again at the door and repeated his words again.

"Open the door, my hime-sama, open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

The well-endowed queen sighed and looked to her precious daughter. "As you have given your word you must keep it; so go and let him in."

The princess frowned to her mother, but did so and the puppy padded into the room with a spirited paw-paw. He took effort to jump on the princess' chair and then upon the table with muddy paw prints following his path. The vain princess sneered and wiped her chair of the marking prints and seated herself with disdain. The puppy wagged his tail and lowered his head as if hunting prey with his playful gaze.

"Put your plate nearer so that I may eat out of it!" he barked. This she did and he ate as much as he could, he said, "Now I am tired, carry me upstairs and put me into your bed." And the princess, though very unwilling, took him up by his scruff and put him upon the pillow of her own bed where he slept all night.

As soon as it was light the puppy jumped off the bed, skidding along the ground clumsily as it was quite a height for the stubby creature, and padded downstairs and went out of the house.

"_Now than," _thought the princess as she happily batted her tail against the surface of her bed, "_at last he is gone, and I shall be troubled with him no more. Now to return to my harem of followers with glee!" _But the princess would be mistaken. Night fell and there was once again, a rapping at her door.

"Open the door, my hime-sama, open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

The puppy barked. When the princess opened the door the puppy came in and slept upon her pillow as before till the morning broke. And the third night he did the same. But when the princess awoke on the following morning he was astonished to see, instead of the puppy, a handsome prince.

The prince explained that he had been enchanted by a spiteful witch, who had changed him into a mangy old puppy; and that he had been fated to abide till a princess should take him from the woods, and let him eat from her plate and sleep upon her bed for three nights.

"You," said the russet-eyed prince, "have broken this cruel charm, and now I have nothing to wish for but that you should go on with me to my kingdom." He begged.

The princess turned her head away with such shame. She had thought so badly of him, and her vanity had kept her from seeing that this prince was her mate of fate. Tears came upon her lavender eyes.

"Marry me, and I will love you as long as you live." The prince offered.

The princess leapt into his arms and cried a joyous 'yes'. It was not her harem that brought her the mate of fate she sought, but an unwilling promise she begrudgingly kept. Her words filled the prince's heart with joy as the curse set upon him have long drawn all chances of being happily by the side of a woman as all turned their noses to the filthy and mange ridden puppy.

The Prince carried away the princess to his kingdom and they lived together a great many year, happily.


	12. Princess Ochikubo Part II

**Chapter 12: Princess Ochikubo Part II**

The prince and lord set a date for the dinner. Two days from now the human prince would arrive with hopes that he would learn of the fortune the gypsy spoke of. The Lord of the house insisted that everything should be perfect for the prince's arrival so they had to make their best impression. Though Ochikubo's father was the lord of the house it seemed that the Lady of the house pulled far more weight with her words, easily swaying the lord to her favor.

"I shall take care of everything my husband, you needn't worry." The pale-skinned stepmother offered with a gentle smile as her yukata sat loosely wrapped around her body.

The stepsisters stood at their mother's side and held fans up to their faces as they giggled. The smiled brightly to their stepfather and bowed their heads.

"Oh father we will do our best to make the prince feel welcomed." The blue-haired sister spoke as she glanced up with her licentious gaze and smile.

The red haired sister pushed up to her sister's side and smiled as brightly, her emerald eyes sparkling. Her gaze made the lord's heart ache for the memory of his long lost wife and reminded him of his first and most precious daughter.

"We will make father proud." The red hair girl affirmed as she batted the fan over her face. The lord bowed his head to his family and turned to make his way down the halls of his manor.

Soon the lord came upon the kitchen where his eldest stood over the hearth and idled by the cauldron which boiled the water for their meal for the eve. Since the arrival of his new wife his precious daughter had falling into a strange solitude. Her dresses became dull and unkempt, though her smile was still as bright as the morning sun on a spring day. When the father thought of it, it had been a long time since the kingdom had seen the spring. It felt as if a perpetual winter crawled over the land when he lost his first wife. It was as if the sun had left when her spirit walked from these lands. The lord was unsure of what to say to his precious daughter, but she would come from her depression in due time, perhaps the guest's visit would interest her into the world again. When the lord turned to continue his stride along the mansion's grounds young Kuyou stalked up to his side and bowed deeply. He promised to have Ochikubo prepared for the visit and that she will enjoy the prince's visit.

In the kitchen Ochikubo stood over the stone counter and chopped daikon and konyaku which would be used in the Oden. It was a warm vegetable soup made during the winter. These last few days had been particularly cold, Ochikubo felt, perhaps there would be a change and spring would finally arrive. The thoughts brought a smile to her face. Oh to feel the airs of spring in the countryside again! As she ground the fish that would be used to make the broth, Ochikubo did not feel the chill of her stepmother as she stalked into the kitchen.

"What has you so jubilant my dear _daughter_?" The admittance of Ochikubo's relation seemed to sicken her. The woman's snow white skin stood out against her darker purple and blue yukata.

Her fan was snapped closed and held to the side of her face as she looked the young woman up and down. How she stood envious of Ochikubo. She had gained special attention from her father and did not even see it. Ochikubo turned to her step mother and bowed her head respectfully.

"Haha, what is it that you need of me?" The girl was always respectful, no matter how many ill conditions she had brought upon the girl. As the stepmother looked upon Ochikubo, she thought of a means to rid her of the household.

The prince was to visit the manor in a few days time. If she could convince the prince to carry away the lord's daughter she would have her husband's attentions all to herself. Though her own daughters seem overwhelmed with interest at the news of the prince's coming they would know not to do with such an opportunity, and selfishly waste it, but Ochikubo was smart and a loyal daughter. Even if she were to rid herself of the only person holding her husband's attentions, she would still receive from the girl.

"What are you doing here?" The stepmother suddenly questioned, starling Ochikubo.

The young pink-haired maiden gasped and pulled back a bit. Had she offended her stepmother with the meal? Her stepmother seemed to have enjoyed the winter was the dinner too much.

"Haha…?" the emerald-eyed maiden worriedly called.

"Why are you wasting time with dinner? Let the servants handle this! We have little time to tailor you a kimono for the prince's coming!" In truth the idea had been placed into her head by that fox, Kuyou. He insisted that the prince would never take his friend from the manor as she was not dressed like the princess she should be. Were her daughters to be chosen Ochikubo's father would be less torn.

Indeed her lord-husband adored the young heiress and spoiled her with clothing the young girl would not wear as the stepmother had claimed them to offend her. That man easily bent to the will of the women around him and Ochikubo held the greatest power over him. The very thought infuriated her! Her husband was hers alone! She would dress the young woman properly and have her wedded off!

Ochikubo seemed to light up at her stepmother's words. Though she was not so interested as meeting the prince, she had never earned such affections from her stepmother until this day!

"Oh Haha! Do you truly mean it?" The young maiden had to assure herself it was not some glorified daydream she often found herself playing through as she did her chores.

"Of course! Come!" The icy-skinned woman proclaimed. "I shall call for the seamstress and we shall do so straight away!" She spread her fan and giggled behind the accessory. "We shall happily bond." The sly aurora-eyed mistress chuckled.

Ochikubo was thrilled. Her stepmother left to prepare. After the mistress left the kitchen Kuyou slid from his hiding space and grinned at his friend. She was happily dancing around the kitchen, pouring the oden contents into the cauldron.

"You look happy." Kuyou stated. He had not seen his friend so happy in such a long time.

Ochikubo twirled around and smiled happily at Kuyou. She rushed to his side and embraced him.

"Haha is preparing me for the festivities!" She beamed. Kuyou frowned. Though that was not what she should be looking forward to he could understand.

Having lost her mother in such a way and coming to the company of such rotten sisters he could see how much the female comradery meant to her, it was something he could not offer. He patted her back and laughed.

"Well than you mustn't dawdle and keep your stepmother waiting!" Kuyou looked down to his emerald eyed friend. She gazed into his azure eyes and nodded. She raced off down the hall.

As Kuyou watched her run from him he felt his heart fall. It was as if he turned away something very important…


	13. East of the Sun and West of the Moon

**(A/N: Based on the various collections of various European sources by Joseph Jacobs. Also my Beta Mezzopiano helped come up with this idea so credit goes to him, of course.)**

**Chapter 13: East of the Sun and West of the Moon (Part I)**

There was once a merchant man that lived with his son and niece who would often come by to visit. He loved his son and niece better than he did himself, but to earn money for his house he needed to travel far away to buy goods to sell. So as he prepared the ox and cart he turned to his son and niece. "What shall I bring you back my precious family?"

The niece, the eldest of the two, asked to have a necklace and the young son asked only for his careless father to bring himself back safely, for it was what he cared for the most.

"Nonsense son!" proclaimed his energetic father, "you must say something hat I may remember to bring back for you!" As there was no fighting his father's whims the young son sighed.

"So," he began and looked around their tiny home. "then bring me rice straws that I may make new tatami mats, father."

So there the merchant went on his journey. When he concluded his business he bought a pearl necklace for his niece and knew it best not to gather the rice straw so early and so far from home as the ox would most likely consume it of hunger. So he considered to gather it when they were near home. Work done he rode off home, but forgot about the straw until the very last minute, just a road from his home; then he suddenly remember and looked about for rice straw. He tied off his cart and wandered about until he came upon a beautiful Western style mansion that seemed out of place in the Japanese countryside. Near where he stopped he saw a great paddy field that lay unattended. There was much straw to be had and took the best pile of straw he could find. At that moment he heard a thunderous crash and felt a fearsome chill run down his spine. He turned around and gasped when he saw a monster looking down upon him- two fangs there were as sharp as daggers and fiery red eyes surrounded by silver-white hair and skin as pale as a ghost's. The monster wore unfamiliar knee length dress, beautiful Rococo designs with gothic elements patterned into the fabric. She wore a headdress that matched the black and red plaid of the dress and a white petticoat and white knee high stockings. The merchant was assured this was one of the feared youkai mentioned to travelers who dared wandered too deeply into the uncharted woods of Nippon.

"Mortal," growled the youkai. "Who told you to take my rice straw?"

"Please good ma'am," begged the trembling merchant who had turned his head away in fear and terror for his life. "I promised my son that I would bring him straw and forgot it by the last moment, and then I saw your rice paddies and thought you would not miss a small pile of straw, or else I would have asked your permission!"

"Theiving is theiving," said the youkai with a hiss, "whether it be straw or rice itself, your life is forfiet."

The merchant fell to his knees and begged for his life for the sake of his son and niece as they had none else to support them.

"Well mortal, well," mused the youkai, hands daintily set on her hips. "I grant your life on one condition: Seven days from now you must bring this son of yours, for whose sake you have broken onto my lands, and leave him here in your stead. Otherwise I swear that you will return and place yourself at my feet for disposal."

This the merchant swore and took his ox and cart and rode home. His niece and son came to greet him and were joyed he returned with no trouble. He gave the necklace to his niece and the bundle of straw to his son with a heavy sigh.

"Thank you Oji!" His niece bade as she skipped away, but his son turned to him with a curious glance.

"Why did you shy deeply upon giving me my gift, father?" He suspiciously questioned.

The merchant patted his son's head and smiled weakly. "Later on I will tell you my son."

For several days they lived happily together, though the merchant wandered about gloomy and sad, and nothing his niece and son could do would cheer him from his state, at least until at last he looked upon his son, the spitting image of him and the heart of his mother. He took his son aside and sighed. "Tsukune, do you love your father?"

"Of course I do, silly as you are, I do father."

"Well now you have chance to prove it!" He laughed and patted his son's back, to his son's amused confusion only to be than told by his father what had occurred those days ago when he retrieved the rice straw. Tsukune was very bewildered. Why did his father have such a pretense for getting into trouble?

"I told you to get me nothing yet you insisted..." The son sighed. "But no matter, I'll go to her and perhaps I will be held as servant to pay off the debt you incurred by stealing the straw. Better me than you father, in anycase." Tsukune mused.

So the next day the merchant took Tsukune on his cart, drawn by the ox, as was the custom in those days, and they rode off from their home to the dwelling of the youkai, deep in the forests. And when they got there they tied the ox and cart and made their way to the gates of the grand western manor. The manor doors pulled open, only for them to find nothing! There were no servants, no maids that one would consider in such a dwelling, but they continued on. They made their way to the extravagant dining room. Portraits of unknown artists lined the walls and glasses of crystal and china dishes and napery lay decorating the long table, with plenty of food to be had. So the two waited, and waited, thinking perhaps the owner of the home would soon appear, til at last the merchant spoke in his impatience and growing hunger.

"Let us sit and see what happens then." Though the son knew his father was eying the food vigilantly.

When they sat invisible hands began to pass them things to eat and drink. The food was strange and not of their usual tastes but it was so good they were both soon eating, though the son was reluctant, and ate and drank onto their content. When they rose from the table it too arose and disappeared through the door as if it were being carried by invisible servants.

Suddenly there appeared before them the youkai who said to the merchant, "Is this your son?"

And when he said that it was, she said, "Is he willing to stop here with me?"

And then she looked to Tsukune who, in a shaky voice, said, "Yes, ma'am." He was not trembling from fear but more awe at the beauty this monster held. By comparison he was plain and lowly, but the chill that raced down his back could not be ignored. This beast held a terrible power he could not see.

"If so, no harm shall befall you, you shall serve me here at the manor." With that the youkai led the merchant down to his ox and car and told him he may come on this day each week to visit his son. The youkai than returned to Tsukune and said to him, "This house with all that therein is, is yours; if you desire aught, clap your hands and say the word and it shall be brought unto you." And with that the youkai gave a curt not and turned to walk away.

The young son had no idea what had truly befell him, and perhaps when he did it would be too late.


	14. The Youkai and the Human IV

**Chapter 14: The Youkai and the Human (Part IV)**

We last left Hokuto holding the rightful prince, mobs at his heels filled with a noisy delight to their prince's return. In that afternoon a great dinner party was called by the will of the king who had finally been reunited with his son. Hokuto found himself as finely clothed as before, but everything different, everything changed, from his ruff to his stockings. He was presently conducted with much state to a spacious and ornate apartment, where a table was already set for one. Its furniture was all of massy gold, and beautified with designs which well-nigh made it priceless. A chaplain said grace and Hokuto was about to fall to, for hunger had long been constitutional with him, but was interrupted by the lord Earl who fastened a napkin about his neck; for the great post was hereditary in the nobleman's family. There after the Tester to his prince was there, prepared to taste any suspicious dish upon requirement, and run the risk of being poisoned. Even the cup-bearer forestalled his attempt to help himself to sake, which he was much accustomed to. His annoyance only seemed to grow as across from the table the King watched his every move. Hokuto began to eat with his fingers mainly, but none seemed to smile at it, or even observe it.

Hokuto observed the many foods unfamiliar to him, imported from other lands were the answers to the questions he held of the never before seen foods. When his meal was through he filled his pockets with nuts, but nobody seemed aware of it, or disturbed by it. He soon grew disturbed and concerned with the actions he carried which were more of a thief than a prince. Had he already come to break the promise he made to Kiria?

The king stared at Hokuto and his odd mannerisms. Many oft these days has his memory play traitor with the old youkai King. He could barely recognize his own flesh and blood if not for that youki the court feared so that they neither looked or spoke to the prince as he went about his odd behaviors probably acquired from his being locked away all these years. Hokuto raised a brow as the king fell into inarticulate mumblings and shook his gray head from time to time and tried to recollect what he had done with the Seal. The Seal was a prized item carried by youkai Kings. It would mark them as legitimate heirs and granted them a great power.

"Miyabe!" The King called with urgency. To his side rushed his adviser who deeply bowed in his presence. "Dost thou recall where I hast placed my Seal?"

"Seal, mi'lord?" The adviser questioned his King of this most important object.

"My son has finally returned to me, this is a sign from God!" Though the king was jubilant of this turn of events, Miyabe was not as such.

He wished to hold the King's throne, but to do so the young prince could not gain the seal. Since his birth he was sure to poison the young prince by spreading an herb odorless to youkai, but would sicken them, upon the prince's clothing and bedding since he was an infant. it left the prince weak and unable to cope, yet he was suddenly well again. he wassure after every washing he would wipe the herb across the bedding, but it seems he was growing immune to his affront actions and would have to take another approach...

"I apologize mi'lord, but we cannot give such a thing away, be it the prince or not." Miyabe explained. "After such time he would have to prove himself a worthy heir by way of joust.

Hokuto glared in Miyabe's direction. he was raised on the streets and knew a lying lout when he saw one. So this is how this man would play him? he was not a spoiled prince, he knew of the dealings of the street well. A bet is what Miyabe wished, a gamble to see who carried more worth and it would be sure that Hokuto would prove that worth on the bed of his promise.

The prince Kiria had continued his struggles against freedom. The night was a cruel mistress, for instead of sleep visiting his weary head and warming his cold body, she roused him with bitter chills and the frightening, eye-opening sounds of gunshots and in-fighting. he no longer kept to Hokuto's old abode, it far too menacing for his tastes, in the stead he held up with a fellow that had kept eye for him whilst he visited the church. Upon that day he learned great a many things with great a many turmoils that suffered upon the land. the sacred halls were filled with those who struggled to live and often cursed God openly on the streets. nobles would look upon them with disgust and call them heathens, but these oh-so-mighty nobles who believed that it t'was God's hand that fed them, not once stepped foot in his house, while the beggars, thieves and murderers all came onto him and praised him, only to later invoke his name for taking that which they owned.

Kiria slept among brigands and others who were drunk and wild from the day. He watched as they descended upon each other with blunt instruments in arguments of missing money and lost bets. The new pauper prince looked about the loathsome den and its other occupants whom took to staying from their bouts of superiority. Two frowsy girls and a middle-aged woman cowered against the wall in one corner, with the aspect of animals habituated to harsh usage, and expecting and dreading it now. From another corner stole a withered hag with streaming gray hair and malignant eyes.

"Tarry!" The head of the household, the thief's father, called to the prince. "Mar them not til thou'st enjoyed the; let they hand be as heavy ans thou wilt!" The man offered in laughter at the young, sleep deprived prince. "You are the king of urchins are ye not? Then show ye worth!" He baded.

How dare this man use his resources so. The prince was insulted, and his rage could no longer hold. The young prince stood and took into his hand a discarded oaken cudgel. Kiria raised his hand, and in sudden fury descended it down upon the man's head. The cudgel crashed down upon the miscreant's head; there was a groan, a dim form sank to the ground and the next moment it lay there along in the dark. The mob grew silent and looked to their king. Kiria tossed the weapon aside and held out his hand. His thiefen companion wiped his hands of the blood. By the vague light of a tallow candle his pinched features relaxed.

"Tis but ill-breeding in such as thou to command _me._" The prince snarled as he glared down at the motionless body. "I tell thee now, as I told thee before... do not anger this one."

In their stunned surprise the brigands stood. The women fell to their knees to praise their beggar prince.

"Oh my urchin lord," the thief cried, "by your word how could we change our ways? How shall we suffer for your grace?"

"Thou shalt not suffer for me," the prince heralded, "You brigands shall no longer act as swine, but in the stead act upon my will, to bed ye all go. I n the morrow I shall take you upon the streets and reveal the corruption that has turned you to curse the name of God so." With that Kiria turned in to bed as the entertainment of the night has tired him so.


	15. Pride

**(A/N: Based off one of the many tales of Anansi the Spider from West Africa and Jamaica and some aspects from the Japanese story: The Tale of Heike.) **

**Chapter 15: Pride **

A long time ago, in ages long past there was nothing in this world, but soon came the fishes of the sea and later came the animals which roamed in the wilds of the land only for youkai and man to follow. There was a place within this land, a place where the youkai lived hidden from the humans called the Youkai Gakuen, and in a place far away from the youkai was a man. As this man grew he lived to witness many things, and soon came to tell stories of what he had experienced, stories called by many myth. He told stories about the things he saw, the things he thought about and told stories of the many dreams he carried with him through his life. He told stories all the time, told stories of the day youkai can to his home and took him away and made him a slave when he was young. They came by the droves and herded his family, friends and neighbors into these strange vessels into a place known only as the youkai world. The young boy was put to work in the house and fields. It was hard work for a human child and he could only watch as many from other houses did not live as well as he. For much of his life he worked for the father of the house who traveled many places. His mother often stayed with the lady of the house and did the cooking and sewing. When the boy was about fifteen he was sent to serve the young mistress of the house who sat around his age.

The mistress of the house had beautiful silver hair, the strangest color he has yet to see upon the western demons. He worked hard to help the mistress of the house study well and helped her with her daily chores such as helping her bathe, dress and keeping her room tidy for whatever may be. One day, during a lesson, the mistress had come to learn of the island continent which the young slave had come from. The lessons were only as long as the mistress deemed fit, after all her attentions were better spent training in battle and speaking to her servant of inconsequential things as he brushed her luxurious, silken hair.

"What is Nippon?" She asked candidly. "I hear that many slaves wish to return and often are killed for escaping." To her it was a common occurrence.

To her young slave, her callous way of mentioning it stung his heart, but he did not hold it against his beautiful mistress. He understood she had always lived within her mansion and had not once stepped foot into the world outside of her own, but the boy remembers how he had crossed the sea in the arms of his crying mother, his father tried to stay brave for them, but he saw the worry in the bags beneath his father's eyes as they grew each day that passed. He watched his father be forced from his sobbing mother's side as one master took him, and his mistress' master had taken them in in pity. He was glad it had been his master which had taken his mother, for what he has heard from the whispers of other servants in the night as to what masters did to their female slaves...

"What is Nippon like?" The mistress questioned to her servant.

The boy blinked and stared at his wistful mistress. She was leaned forward on her desk. They were sat in the open air of the balcony, a chalkboard set up for their lessons. The warm sun always made her rather lazy, not that he ever minded their conversations, for his mistress was always very courteous to him and genuinely worried for his well being. His master's house was well for keeping their servants long lived, perhaps it was the manner in which they were treated. The young servant explained that in his home youkai did not live so openly as they do here, many hid away and unlike his mistress' family, look nothing like humans nor act anything like them. The youkai from his island were like gods. This intrigued the the youkai mistress. Her kind were vampire, and they were famed for their strength, beauty and grace. Often they were mistaken for gods. The servant explained that the youkai became weak and humans were the strongest where they were, even though humans were small and weak by comparison. His mistress listened intently.

Where all myths of greatness now belong to humans, it had once belonged to youkai. Humans were small, but clever, so soon all stories that filled history books were about them. Long ago these stories belonged to youkai as they were the biggest and strongest creatures in the land. The youkai owned everything in the lands, they even owned a great place called the Youkai World. The humans... they owned nothing. When they spoke, none heeded their cries for mercy. When they claimed they would overcome their youkai overlords, they would laugh at him. One day a great poet named Minamoto no Yorimasa wished for there to be a story named a human legacy. So, in favor for his human brethren, Minamoto went to the home of the youkai lord: Nue. Minamoto, though a man of words, was also a man of the sword. He had great manners for the shogun youkai so when he came to Nue's castle in the clouds he bowed, so deeply, that his forehead touched the ground.

"Oh great youkai lord." Minamoto spoke as he rose his head to meet the fiery eyes of the monkey headed beast, who had the ever changing body of a tanuki, and powerful legs of a tiger and a fearsome snake for a tail. "Why is there no legacy named for the humans? Everything is named in a youkai's greatness!" He called to the unjustified chronicles of histories.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the red-faced Nue. He brushed his clawed fingers in the golden fur of his mane.

"Hmm... that is true." Nue agreed as he looked down to the tiny human. "So you want something named for you? A legacy?" He questioned.

"Of course great lord!" Minamoto insisted.

Nue chuckled. The youkai shogun's lips were pulled back into a devious grin. Though Minamoto was low to the ground, his head was risen enough to see the calculating look upon the shogun's face. After all, man was clever.

"_Humans are stupid." _Nue thought cleverly. "_I will trick him." _Nue planned. "Very well," Nue agreed, "but first to earn your legacy you must find the strongest youkai in the world, and you must drive an arrow through his heart." Nue ordered.

"Who is the strongest youkai, mi'lord?" The clever human questioned.

"The strongest youkai, every night, appears in the form of a great cloud over the human emperor's castle, by the river. He brings a curse upon Emperor Konoe for his disregard to the deity of the area, by not offering sacrifice for protection, the kami became enraged and cursed the king, who now complains to this one. if you can defeat the kami, or kill the king which has brought shame to your shogun, only than shall I name a legacy to the humans."

The human was clever and knew that it must be Nue who hides among the clouds and curses the emperor, after all what youkai would not claim himself as the strongest of them all, especially within his own territory? Emperor Konoe had discovered it was Nue who was taking the sacrifices meant for the river god. The old Kappa who lived in the river was old and kindly. In turn for his offerings the old river youkai had promised to no longer drown children for their meals or steal shirikodama if the villagers fed him well. The old Kappa had come onto land to tell the king that his offerings no longer came. The emperor swore he would find who was taking the old imp's food, as the imp kept the riverside safe for fishing and bathing by not creating the conflict in the first place. The emperor took his hunters to watch the place of offering and discovered it was Nue who stole the offerings so that the old Kappa would return tormenting the humans so the Emperor would once again rely on Nue for soldiers to protect his village. The emperor moved the place in which the sacrifices were placed and told no one. He hid the truth by saying he no longer offered to the river kami, but stayed to his choice to no longer ask the Nue for help, which enraged the prideful shogun. Minamoto was of that village, and knew this well as he was a good friend of the Emperor.

Nue figured well it would not matter either way. He knew a human, especially a poet, was too weak to notch an arrow, let alone shoot it into a cloud. If he could not strike the cloud, the greedy and selfish human would defeat his own Emperor if it meant earning that which he so greatly desired.

When others heard of Minamoto's deal they laughed, both youkai and human. They believed Minamoto would be unable to shoot the arrow into the clouds, as he was a small, weak human and if he killed the emperor would be arrested for murder. Nue had made a fool of the human and they all knew it so. Minamoto went from his village, but wherever he went there were many who laughed at him. He had made his deal and he would not turn from it. This was in the month of kamiarizuki, which in ancient times was known as the month with the gods, which was especially celebrated in the Izumo Province where the Ise Jingu Temple lie. There he would be able to speak more clearly to the kami who rested there, as she only came down during kamiarizuki. In Ise Jingu slept the great goddess of the sun, Ametarasu Omikami. She was a kind goddess and did not laugh at the small human, for he had a large heart. When he explained his peril, Ametarasu was grieved that Nue had grown corrupt against the humans which he should have been caring for. Minamoto asked the great kami where he could stand above the clouds as she and would be able to fire an arrow into the monstrous cloud. Ametarasu, who pitied the human gave to him a strong bow and arrow. She told him to climb Mount Takamagahara and sleep until he grew wings.

So Minamoto did as the goddess said. He climbed Mount Takamagahara which is said to be the land of the gods and for a man to step there and not become a dream he had to be of strong heart and body. For the poet-warrior it was simple. His heart was steeled by the great epics he wrote and his body tempered by his training. He slept on the mountain for ten days until he awoke with wings, but he did not wake of his own will, for a terrible clap of thunder roused him from his dreamless state. He was reminded of the trouble he faced and on instinct he climbed into the skies with his newly grown wings. For days more he searched the clouds and listened for the sounds which was unlike thunder, but that like the screeching, whistling warble of a thrush bird. As time went on Minamoto's body continued to change. Feathers began to cover his body and his hands became covered in hard scales. Finally, on the day after, it was said to be a cloudy night over a place called Kyoto, where Emperor Konoe made his home, the thunder snapped...and whistled, and screeched. Minamoto knew than he found the Nue's cloud. When Minamoto landed on the ground, none recognized him, but his Emperor did. Even after all that time his emperor still called his name. The old emperor was tossing in nightmare, but sill recognized the soothing presence of his old friend. Minamoto swore he would save his friend from his fate and walked into the streets and notched his arrow.

Every time Nue laughed, his warble created lightning, when he stepped thunder roared. None knew that it was the dark cloud that made the emperor ill, nor did they know it was their shogun who caused it. They had all believed twas the Kappa who caused them trouble for their emperor's pride against Nue's help. Nue did not recognize Minamoto as he flew onto the roof and fired the arrow into his cloud, until it was too late. Nue cursed Minamoto's name and cursed the human's cleverness.

"How did you know?" Nue roared as his cloud began to slowly disappeared and revealed the old shogun upon the nest of black forms. "I am powerful! I am smart! I am brave!" he boasted as he bled and slipped from his cloud, onto the ground.

Minamoto flew above Nue's body and dropped to the ground. With pity for the old Nue, Minamoto told him how he came to learn of his treachery. Minamoto had asked his dear friend what troubled him, and because the Emperor trusted Minamoto he told him the peril or persecution the old kappa faced. The old kappa could not defend itself from larger youkai so had Nue's soldiers come the old youkai who had become part of the village would have surely died.

"But how did you reach the clouds?" Nue groaned.

Minamoto told the old youkai he had asked Ametarasu for help, and she took pity on him and gave Minamoto wings.

"But ..." Nue wheezed as his last breathe drew nearer. "But you did nothing but rely on others..." And with that the old, prideful Nue fell dead from his own selfishness, greed, and pride.

And so Minamoto had won the first great legacy for humans and proved that the human heart and human will were stronger than that of the pride of a youkai.

The mistress of the mansion sat up, wholly entertained by the story, but also sympathetic the the humans' plight, but there was one thing she wondered.

"If this is so..." She questioned, "why have no humans returned to their homes and escaped the bad masters?" Her question was genuine, her worry great. She knew that her young slave's father had been taken by a bad master, that was why her father took pity on him and his mother.

The young servant smiled and reached into his pocket and took out a small letter which he handed to his mistress. He sat beside the young, silver-haired mistress as she read the letter.

_I have come back home and worked very hard for you and mother, my son. With the money I have earned your master will allow you to come back home, but under the condition that you attend the school his daughter does as she and you have become companions. I am not sure what this Youkai Gakuen is about, but your mother's master says it is a place where our home island is and teaches humans and youkai to live together, which is something your mother says you are very good at now. I hope you have a good life there with your friend. Remember that it does not matter who we are, only what we become. I will see you and your mother soon._

_-Father_

The young mistress looked up to her servant with questioning eyes. he smiled warmly, as he always did when she seemed to worry greatly of things.

"I'll be in your care Moka-sama, please continue to be my friend." He asked his beloved mistress.

She blushed, but smiled softly. "You'll always be my friend Tsu-chan." She offered in return. "I'm not as prideful as the Nue, that is to be true." She giggled, which caused him to laugh. They sat shoulder to shoulder and continued to happily talk and plan about the future.


	16. Baka Part I

**(A/N: This I take no credit from and if anyone knows the name of the original story let me know. For those who watch Fruits Basket this was a story (if I recall) told by Tohru about a man who gave up everything until his death with a little RV spin of course. Enjoy)**

**Chapter 16: Baka (Part I)**

There was once a kindhearted young man by the age of 15 who lived in a turbulent world of an old and dangerous time. There were those who were cruel and were often cold to their neighbors, but not this boy. He was known to be very kind and always looked out for his friends and family. He was an obedient son that always wanted to make his parents proud and always wanted to do good by his heart. His family was not rich, but neither were they poor, they were comfortable, and even so he was raised to always lend a hand to those in need, regardless of fortune.

The day began with him sitting at the low-end table of his family's hut, which sat at the edge of their mixed village. By mixed it was not meant that it was a melting pot for foreigners or traders, but a division of human and youkai who lived together in harmony in their tiny, hidden little village. Today the young boy was to become a man. He would leave home for a journey and find his place in the world. He packed his bags and placed his straw hat upon his head. He pulled his warm kimono and deep colored haori taut around his body and bid his parents farewell.

It was early autumn and the tall, sky baring foliage of the village were a crisp orange, which starkly contrasted the many still-green leaves. As he made his way through the village and bid fare well to the men and women of both human and youkai origins that have known him since he was born he stalked forward toward the open world. As he traveled over the babbling brooks and treaded earth, he came upon an old farmer and his ox. The young man made his way to the old farmer and his oxen pulled cart. When the boy drew nearer he saw that upon the cart sat a very elegant looking woman in a Victorian style dress of black and red, and a matching parasol held daintily over her head. The young man swallowed and drank the sight of her silver locks. He shook his head and looked to the old man who seemed to have a pipe bitten between his teeth and his hands covering his head as he sighed and looked upon the ground as it he had lost something.

"Sir?" The boy questioned.

"He lost his hat." Came the smooth and penetrating voice of the young mistress.

The young man blinked and looked up. In a thoughtful gesture he removed his straw hat and offered it to the old man.

"I do not wish to be light of your situation," he humbly offered. "Nor do I claim to know what the hat was worth to you, but if it is any consolation at all, please take mine." He held out the straw hat which his mother had woven for him by hand.

The young woman raised her brow. Before the boy was able to offer again, the old man snatched the hat and chuckled deeply as he took a drag from his pipe. With hat upon his head the old man pulled himself onto his cart and took the reins of his oxen in hand. His eyes sparkled eerily from beneath the hat as the smoke from his old pipe rose into the air.

"**Thanks boy, heh heh heh." **The old man chuckled and nodded his head in approval. "**Be careful out there boy. This world can be a scarrry place." **He warned with a slightly suspicious undertone.

The young man could do nothing but dumbly nod at the warning. The old man clicked his tongue and snapped the leather grips, urging the oxen forward. As the cart rode by on the bumpy, well traveled path, the young man once again, and perhaps (he solemnly offered himself) last time he would see such deep, scarlet colored eyes. When the cart finally drove from his sight he continued on his journey. As he continued he soon found himself deep in the forest trails. Being one raised in a village with ookami-youkai he was quite attuned to the woods and could easily travel even the most foreign of deep forest without trouble. He had learned a great deal from his aniki, though he took well not to catch onto his aniki's less _favorable _lessons.

Soon he came upon a troubled damsel. She was surrounded by a large horde of men who sought to force themselves upon her. She was a small woman and had a large, almost unbalancing sized chest. She had deep blue hair and a long purple tail, though her skin was a soft peach color. She had large wings extended out which were being forcibly pulled and tugged by the large men, who were armed with swords and dawned armor. The young man could only assume them samurai by their brutish behavior. Thinking quick: the young man took off his backpack and sorted through his possessions. He pulled out a short nozzle shotgun and loaded shells. The weapon was only to be used in emergencies and against the mountain bear that inhabited the deeper forests like these, but he could not just leave the woman to be defiled in such a dishonorable manner. With practiced aim the young man pulled the trigger and clipped one of the samurai's armor. He dashed around the group under the cover of the thick brush and shot several more scattering shells about, being careful to fan out so the pellets would not hit the girl. The samurai, who had truly believed they had been surrounded, flee and leave the girl to her fate.

She sat on her knees sobbing, almost naked from the rough treatment. Her kimono had been torn and her fundoshi and chest binding (which did little to bind) were loose and struggling to clutch the young woman's dignity. The young woman startled when the young man stepped from the bushes, gun in hand. She was certainly straight from the pot into the fire pit at this point. She flinched when the man drew near. Seeing her reaction the young boy stopped and set his shotgun down. He began to unbound his haori's sash and pulled the overcoat from his body. The girl did not move for several seconds, save for the uncontrollable shaking from her fear and the nipping autumn winds. When she felt the warm, musk-scented linen haori slip over her shoulders she opened her eyes and, on instinctual reaction, grabbed the haori as it almost slipped from her practically naked body. He smiled and walked off to where he had laid his shotgun down. He bent down to pick it up. He opened the chamber to count the remaining shells, only to find he used up all of the shells he carried. He did not regret wasting his bullets; after all she had needed his help. He pushed to his feet and left the shotgun discarded. Without another word the young man continued on his journey. The blue-haired woman watched as her silent hero left and vanished in the deep orange and yellow canvas of autumn forest. She looked to the haori and hugged it to her body.

As the man continued his journey he would find many in need of his help and one by one he would use the supplies that were necessary for him to survive his travel into the mountain, slowly losing bearing on his back. He had come upon a small girl at the edge of a village. He had stopped together a few materials with the little bit of money he did have. He watched as the village children bullied her, and she would (secretly) retaliate using a strange kind of sorcery which he has never seen. She seemed human. She and short black hair, shoulder length and bright violet eyes. She wore a black cape over her kimono and a witch's cap on her head. Many had become sickened by her presence, she was obviously disliked by much of the village, and feeling pity for the young girl the young man had decided to intervene especially having learned her current family was not in the village due to a sick relative. She was staying with a family friend who was having difficulty controlling the young girl. The young man had come to her rescue and claimed to be her older brother who had come from the mountains to make sure his imouto was doing well.

To prove he was her sibling the young man offered her a bone whistle which was carved from the bone of a sun bear, which are only found deep in the mountains.

"If ever you stand afraid," He kindly whispered in the girl's ear. "Blow this whistle, which has the strength of a bear." In truth the whistle was a protective amulet blessed by his village's mikogami. It would keep those who carried it safe from harm especially against ill karma and evil spirits.

With the girl settled peacefully and a thankful, exuberant glomp of affection, the tiny girl said goodbye to her _onii-sama _and begged him to come down from the mountain again to see her. He promised as soon as he found his path in life, he would. With another good deed done, the young man continued on his journey toward the mountains. He had no gun to protect his body, no haori to keep him warm, no amulet to watch over his soul, and no hat to protect his eyes from the bright winter sun. He still continued forward. The cold autumn forest soon became a bitter wintry mountain trail.


	17. Princess Ochikubo Part III

**Chapter 17: Princess Ochikubo Part III**

Soon the lord's manor was bustling with activity as servants dutifully prepared for the young prince's arrival. The miaden's stepsisters, though dressed beautifully in their kimonos, were ugly with jealousy at Ochikubo' s present state of dress. The youngest wore a simple red kimono that matched her fire-red hair. Her obi, which was tied in the back, was a soft emerald green that matched her gem-stone eyes. The other sister wore a pale yellow kimono which matched her green hair ribbon which was decorated with hanging yellow flowers. They watched as their mother, who had supposedly been on their side about this whole thing, assisted in Ochikubo's fitting. The pale-skinned maiden, though with the country still in the throws of winter, wore a thin yukata over her body and carried herself with a sense of pride, though more so for her ingenious plan to get rid of Ochikubo and earn from the girl's favor.

"How wonderful." Ochikubo's step mother fawned over the young maiden.

The young maiden turned to her step-mother and held out her arms as her hands respectfully gripped at the ends of her sleeves. her pink hair was pulled back and braided. The braid was tied up in a bun which was held in place by a pale red ribbon. Her kimono was a mix of summer colors, though it was a fall theme. The orange kimono was patterned with red leaves that seemed to "fall" down toward her hem and pile up in beautifully embroidered patterns. Her obi was a fire red and tied off in the back.

"Thank you so much haha-ue." Ochikubo beamed and ran over to hug her stepmother.

The pale-faced woman smiled and stroked her step daughter's back.

"Do not forget everything I have done for you Ochikubo." The stepmother's soft coos came as she rubbed her back.

Ochikubo shook her head.

"I'll never forget this chance, thank you!" The young maiden felt tears at the edges of her eyes.

The step-sisters stood jealous. They would not allow Ochikubo such precedence. They would get the human prince to notice them more than she, a lowly only child that carries but the riches of her father. Little did the sisters know: Ochikubo's wealth came from her mother. The house, the land, the servants and the ox and horses of the property belonged to Ochikubo alone.

Later that evening the horse drawn carriage of the human prince pulled into the Lord's property. The cart came to a halt in the front of the house where the family stood in a row. The servant pulled open the prince's cart door and the young man stepped down. He wore rather simple clothing, for a noble such as he. His Haori was a simple blue, the back printed with the image of a leaping Koi fish. His black hakama well matched his brown and green-print kimono. Around his waist was a white sash and in that sash dangled a small silver chain and locket with a cross upon the small lock.

"Welcome!" The lord of the manor called as he bowed deeply to the respected prince. "Welcome to my home, let me introduce my family..." The lord reached out to the prince's offered hand and shook it.

The first to be introduced was the eldest of the house, Ochikubo.

"This is my eldest daughter, from my first marriage. Sadly kami had taken the first lady of the house from us, but so kindly left my daughter to me." The lord placed his hand on his daughter's back and ushered her forward.

The pink-haired maiden bowed her head deeply. "I am happy to meet you young master."

The young prince was taken aback by the brightness of the young woman's hair. As she stood from her bow, her very person seemed to sparkle. He could not help but notice the silver Rosary that hung around her neck, which was a heirloom from her late mother. The young prince and maiden stared into each others eyes. His warm chocolate ones were inviting to her emerald green ones. A clearing throat alerted them of their current company and the prince smiled and took the maiden's hand. he lay a kiss upon the back of her palm in a gentlemanly fashion. He was than introduced to the smaller, blue-haired maiden: Ochikubo's step sister. Though she wore a conservative kimono the young girl allowed her cleavage to be shamelessly displayed. The nervousness the prince displayed was obvious. The mother was quite expecting of her daughter's behavior, but that did not make her any less annoyed. This chance to send Ochikubo away would not be ruined by her selfish daughters. The blue-haired daughter pulled the prince into a familiar hug, nearly suffocating the poor boy in her open invitations. After finally talking the young one down, the prince came upon the youngest, who only seemed to look at him with disgust.

"You? A prince? You look scrawny and underfed!" Was her reply to the poor lord's embarrassment, but the prince was very kind and smiled.

His gentle laugh seemed to melt the heart of those around him.

"I suppose you're right." He offered almost apologetically, which threw the youngest off balance as she had not expected such a warming reaction.

After their greetings the family and their guest were led by servants to the dining room. For once the meal had not been prepared by Ochikubo, though she did her best to instruct her dearest friend Kuyou on how to organize the cooks' activities. In fact the young fox was the head of the Servant's quarters, as his mother and the young pup had lived in the manor all their lives and were the most trusted by the late mistress. Kuyou watched the dinner from his position for the entire night. He would watch as the two sisters would shamelessly try and garner the young prince's attentions. The youngest step sister tried to interest the young prince into a spar, while the busty middle sister wished to obviously lure the prince into her bed, but the lord of the house could see how the prince's attentions lay toward his daughter. Kuyou watched as the step sisters fought to keep the young lord's attentions. He was indeed a kind man, but was too kind. It did not seem he would be one to choose on his own. As the lord of the manor ate Kuyou silently walked up and whispered into his ear.

"_My lord, perhaps some one on one with the young ladies would help. Why not introduce the young prince to the gardens tended by her mistress?" _The sly fox insisted.

The lord gave a nod and smiled to his guest. The diners looked up to the manor lord who smiled and held out his hand as Kuyou bowed.

"Come we shall have dessert and tea in the gardens." Ochikubo's father offered in his deep, baritone voice.

Kuyou turned and clapped his hands, ordering the servants to their tasks.

"That sounds wonderful." The young prince agreed.


	18. East of the Sun and West of the Moon II

**Chapter 18: East of the Sun and West of the Moon (Part II)**

So as it was Tsukune lived in the manor with the youkai and was waited on by the invisible servants of the house, but he found himself unable to grow used to the presence of these otherworldly creatures. he found himself most alone. Often the castle's solitude would weigh on the young man's shoulders. Late in the nights, when he found himself unable to sleep in the bed provided by the master which he never again laid eyes upon since that day, he would take a candle and wander the castle grounds. One eve Tsukune had made his way to the highest tower in the castle. A strong wind blew from the deep and dark candle-lit corridors. His bare feet would gently touch ground with the cold stone of the halls. As he neared end of the hall he came upon the source of the wind: an open window which gave a clear view of the distant church's belfry. The height the tower stood from the ground was dizzying. The trees were slowly regaining their foliage as snow melted from the silent and far away village. The twitter of birds could not be heard so deep in the forest, but the howling of wolves kept the young man from ever stepping foot into the gardens. One could look beyond the deep forest and across the entire village town which Tsukune had once occupied with his family. It was true that he was occasionally allowed to see his father and cousin, but their visits were often cut short by the youkai's violent outbursts. His cousin would fearfully eye the creature's startling beauty from the corner of her eye until the youkai snapped and sent the two home until the next week, of the same day and time.

At the end of the tower hall, to the left of the window was a set of spiral stairs which led up further. Tsukune held his open palm over the flickering candle as the high winds caught by the open sill dared to blow out his only source of light through the darkest paths of the tower. The young man swallowed as a lump formed in his throat. He felt as if perhaps he should return to his room, before he was caught by his youkai master and perhaps punished. He turned his back to the window, but as soon as he did a strange sound carried from the tower steps and reached his human ears. It was a melodic sound, but a painful one. It was someone crying. Perhaps one of the unseen servants, or even another one who was not as lucky as he to carry reign over the entire manor. In fact he had been given explicit permission to wander the manor, why should the tower be any different? He wished to return to his room, but the solitude compelled him to find other company as it seemed his master has forsaken him. As he climbed his mind wandered toward the thoughts of the manor's master. He rarely caught sight of her presence, which only made him mindful of her privacy and how large the castle could in fact really be. She was a beautiful sight to behold, though he could never keep his eyes on her for long. He had quickly learned the way she reacts if her form is looked upon too long. Passing glances and corner glances were all the young man could afford. Though she seemed angry and hateful, her eyes hid a layer of _sadness_ he could recognize. Before the young man realized it he was at the top of the tower. There stood a large oak door, just barely ajar. The shadow of a bright fire danced against the crack of the door. Tsukune leaned forward and carefully peered into the room. It was a large study. The walls were lined with books and there a large work bench. The bench itself was in disarray. Papers and parchment lay circled around the floor of the table like leaves piled at the feet of its parent tree. An ink bottle lay tipped over, the dark liquid long since dried in place. Books sit torn in half and images scrawled on paper sat posted all over the carved stone walls of the tower study.

The various images resembled crucifixes and religious crosses. Shapes of wolves and bats sat in diagram on the plastered sheets and images of a strange round, ornate object lay just over the fire, pinned by a letter knife. Paintings of an unfamiliar figure hung, faceless, sitting with hands crossed in her lap on the wall above the bookshelf. The faces of the paintings had long since been torn out by claws...

"W-who's there?" A soft voice sniffled out from the stillness of the room.

Tsukune was startled, but it was not the voice of his master, nor did it sound threatening in any way. He set his candle down on the edge of the desk and looked around, but the room was empty. Perhaps it was another invisible servant?

"I-it is I," He began with a shaky, unsure voice. "Tsukune. I-I am a servant to the master of this house." he replied.

He looked around, a lone and empty birdcage stood by the empty corner which held no paintings, or any notes or drawings. Once again silence filled the room. Tsukune assumed, perhaps, the servant left when the observed answer was the correct one.

"H-how is that possible? I can see you?" The diminutive, feminine voice pointed out.

Tsukune stepped back until his fingertips touched against the top of the unorganized table top.

"I-I am...I was brought in, for my father had taken from the mistress' lands. I am the price paid for his freedom." He replied.

Tsukune continued to look around the room, but he could see no signs of another present. No shadow or any motion in the wind. There was a soft plink and the human male nearly jumped from his skin. He looked up toward the birdcage which swayed softly as if it had been bumped, but upon closer inspection he realized that there was a bird in the cage.

He blinked.

Not a bird, a small... person. She had soft, almost green hair and wore a plain silk gown that would easily serve as a woman's under clothes. He was embarrassed by the sight, no matter how tiny the figure seemed to be. As the fire flicked with the wind that spiraled up from the open window below, Tsukune caught sight of two, clear, wings, much like the wings of a dragonfly. Tsukune pushed from the table and took a few steps toward the gilded cage. The shutters of the lower floor window creaked and slammed closed against the wind. The boy jumped, only ending up closer to the cage. He turned his head, and nearly rolled back when he found himself face to face with a small fairy!

"W-who are you?" Was the only response his racing hear and thurmming mind could settle upon. The fairy seemed to smile softly as she wiped the tears from her cheek. She jumped back, her wings beating against a mystical sort of air that Tsukune could not feel on his own. The fairy landed upon the perch of the bird swing. her tiny, pink fingers curled around the metal support. She crossed her bare legs and looked to the boy with her dark eyes.

"Greetings. My name is Lilith." The fairy introduced herself.

Tsukune inclined his head slightly. An awkward silence arose between the pair. The fire, which kept the room brimming with warmth, crackled and popped as it ate away its rosewood fuel.

"Ne, Tsukune-chan?" The Fairy suddenly called.

Tsukune blinked and looked up to the fairy.

"If you're not trapped here by the mistress' curse, than why are you here?" She questioned with the tilt of her head.

"C-curse?" The young boy was unaware of any curse. "W-what do you mean?" He began to worry.

The fairy floated up, her wings trailing an ethereal powder as she went to the edge of the cage. She wrapped her hands around the golden bars and pressed her face to the bars cutely.

"Well you see, the master of this castle stole something very precious from me and keeps it locked away in her chambers. It's a magical mirror that can grant the user any wish they desire, but there are terrible consequences..." The fairy paused and looked up to Tsukune who seemed to inch closer to the cage.

"They lose their souls."

Was that why the mistress seemed to grow angrier and angrier with each passing day?

"But," the fairy called again. "The curse on the mirror will affect all those within this manor. If she loses her soul to the mirror, everyone in this castle dies." The fairy's words struck Tsukune like a bolt of lightning. "Please Tsu-chan! You cannot stay in this castle, you must flee!" The fairy urged.

"B-but what about you, everyone!" The boy felt nothing but dread. He wanted to flee, more than anything, but how could he leave those who cared for him in the manor, even if he could not see them. He could feel their kindness and affection not only for him, but the master they continued to serve so dutifully.

Instead of killing his father as she could have, she spared him, and in return for the theft of property she mercifully allowed him to work, eat, and live someplace warm.

"Please! I can't just leave her like this, everyone!" The human begged.

The fairy looked to the boy with warranted unease. She blinked and floated off the ground of the cage.

"If you want to save us, find my Mirror. The master of the house keeps it in her chambers." The Fairy spoke.

"Where are the master's chambers?" Tsukune questioned urgently.

"This I do not know! She covers my cage when she carries me to her room when she wishes for me to use the mirror's powers. I can only tell you to take care, who knows what she will do if you find her treasure!" The fairy warned.

Tsukune nodded.

"Don't worry, I will find a way to help everyone." He turned and picked his candle from the table, but paused.

He wanted to wash away that lonely look in the mistress' eyes. That lonely look, of having lost someone dear... He turned and left the room, jarring the door as it had been, before racing down the spiral steps of the room. In the morrow, when he worked his chores, he would search the manor grounds. When Tsukune left the room, a dark, fang-filled grin spread across the fairy's mouth.


	19. The Youkai and the Human V

**Chapter 19: The Youkai and the Human (Part V)**

The streets of the Youkai Kingdom were lit ablaze with riot. Brilliant hues of flesh, blood and mead flooded the cobblestone streets. Bells rang; wrecking the once peaceful carnage into unabashed chaos. The Head Knight: Kuyou, arrested Human and Youkai alike. None were able to abate the yoko's wrath as he threw vagrant after brigand into the carriages and carted them to the gallows. A meddling werewolf lurked about the crowds, capturing images of the cruel acts against the youkai and humans who spoke against the King's unfair laws which left the majority of citizenry with little more than the droppings of a rat to feast upon.

"Befouled meddler!" The yoko bathed the wretch in insulting slurs as he withdrew his blade upon the beast. The werewolf bore his pearl fangs which glittered against the violet-blue fur of his nature.

As brother fight father, and comrade battled kin the middle-aged priest could do no more than watch. His habituated nature to slouch had created a hill upon where crows are said to perch. Arms crossed behind him as he paced in the streets. Bodies did well to fall away from him, blood dared not cross the holy man's form and ruin his holy garbs. With glowing, ethereal eyes, placed onto him by the hands of God, he watched as the former Prince tarried his way toward the castle gates, a cudgel in hand and a smile upon his blood stained face. His chaotic nature gave no reason for blood shed, it only gave purpose to it. He was expecting it, dreading it. The ghastly prince had yet to reveal his true nature: that of a beast.

Stagnant expression, grey hair and malignant eyes gazed beyond the crowd, the Urchin King stood at the gates watching, waiting and anticipated his partner's return.

"Tary!" Called the Urchin King as he held his hand through the gates. Ever reaching, ever watching the former prince, now Prince of Brigands, Lord of the Vagrants.

Before a hand could be laid upon another the blade of the yoko knight met with near strike over the young Kiria's wrist. Neither Knight nor haggard prince flinched. The fact disturbed the yoko so, but he dared not show weakness in this volatile crowd of ne'er do wells.

"Retreat that hand boy, or so help this one, he shall take it upon himself to turn it into a trophy for the dogs!" The yoko threatened with a growl. The white-haired prince tilted his head back slightly, a sneer upon his face. The yoko knew not who he tempted.

"Halt your hand!" The crowd grew silent at the voice of their great prince, who had finally stepped from years of beneath a garb of sickness. "Opens the gates! Do not raise a hand against mine comrade!" The sickly prince called.

"But, your highness..." The yoko protested with flaring, sea colored eyes. The prince dropped his gaze, looking like a beast sealed well behind his prison.

"Do as you are told and call back thy poor wretch or I shall be sure to send you to the gallows with them!" He threat, of which was no hollow taunt by the fire in the prince's eyes.

The knight reluctantly shook his head and said,-

"God knoweth that I follow your every word my prince..." the yoko bowed and replaced his blade, doing as his lord spoke: opening the gates. As the Urchin stepped through the yoko could only bitterly complete his thoughts. "_I grieve and loathe thy heart. The royal house shall fall by my hands and I shall purify this land of all human life..._"

The Prince of Urchins and Prince of Youkai spend the days together in the secret shelter of the prince's room. The prince's mother grew bitter with worry against the gathered might of laziness that now surrounded her son.

"My lord, prithee thee, to let them lie within such madness. A pauper within my home! My home!" The queen cried to the king. The King had little choice but to concede to the truth of his wife's pleas. Twas a shame, a shame upon their name. People whispered of their intentions. They say the royal family kidnapped the Urchin Prince who was the only to ever stand for what they needed.

"Mi'lord." A young human servant offered, a boy of a few years younger to the prince. His hair was dark, and eyes were like the warm cocoa drink that were imported into the youkai world. Though he seemed no more than a weak human, his spirit was endearing and the attractiveness of his soul stood beyond his mediocre form. He was Hokuto's favorite servant, the only to look upon his face when all others would be cast away. "If I may," He offered respectfully. "Worry not. By the morrow he will be himself once again, tis but a passing fancy, as all boys seek to turn an eye angrily upon their family's will." He assured.

The servant knew well his young lord's plans, and he would hid the truth in the plain of day from his king, under whom his betrothed's family has suffered under. The young servant was promised to a noblewoman of a high family. He was to be her slave, but his attractive soul and human nature kindled an obsession in the girl. A law had been passed by the King, unknown to the maiden and young man: no human or youkai should ever be wed. Her family was taken and thrown into the dungeons. The boy swore he would save his beloved and sold his soul to his young lord to do so. The charismatic man swore he would change these laws set upon the land and make it free.

The King looked to the boy, a query floated in his silver orbs, but he was a human, a servant at that. He could not fork his tongue in the presence of a demon. The silver coat of the lie would be melted in seconds as soon as realization was placed. The boy's heart would lay upon the lord's plate. The human bowed and excused himself, the servant's presence was always required elsewhere.

The princely pair knew well of their fate. They sought to change the world, but death awaited anyone to speak against their King and Lord. A deal was struck: one of absolute authority. The Prince of Men and the Prince of Urchin knew well they held more power than the king ever would. Upon their birth it was given to them by God. They would throw the kingdom into chaos and free all from the bounds of servitude; they would break the chains of their titles, money and names. The door of the princes' room swung open. They were quite prepared to slay any servant fool enough to enter the room without permission, but youki was lowered when the bowed head of the young lord's boy stepped in.

"Master Hokuto." He spoke with eyes to the ground and a hand to his chest. The Prince of Urchin waved the boy in. He was a quick to shut the doors and cross the lavish rugs toward the edge of the master bed.

The princes' sat in seiza, a tray of wood lined with silver dishes and food settled atop the red stained serving flat. Hokuto turned to face his loyal ward. "What say ye?" He questioned as the young man stood from his bow.

"Who be this?" Kiria questioned, wishing nothing more than to rend the nosy slave in twain. Hokuto looked to his nakama, only to offer a nod in reprise.

"Worry not, raise thine head Tsukune." he offered in endearment to the young lad's loyalty. "This boy stands to be our instrument against Lord King." He offered as he turned to face the rust-eyed boy. "Turn to Kiria Tsukune, tell him the Lord King has ceased to be." Twas a test, or all tests. Kiria had to witness firsthand the ward's charismatic charm.

Tsukune looked into Kiria's eyes, brows knitting over and hands worrying themselves. His posture fell and the human's aura flickered as fear scented off his lithe form. "Mi'lord, the news I bring..." He paused, doing well to bite his tongue, for the word of his father's death would bring the demon to an unquestionable state of mind. "Our Lord King is dead...taken by illness...please forgive this one." As it were messengers often found death with their scrolls in the fires.

Kiria was struck for a moment, his heart leapt in his chest as his mind reeled. No, it...it was untruth. Wait. Kiria's oddly shaped eyes offered their gaze to the boy. This boy... "He can speak lies to demons, he can..." Kiria's heart still twitsted, in joy, at the thought of his father's timed death. This boy whispered with the tone on equal level to a succubus. "He holds the tongue of a serpent, yet..." something was off.

"This boy, my ward, is blessed by God himself. He is fated to help us bring down the Lord King." Hokuto proclaimed. Hokuto's lips pulled back into a grin as he turned his head to face Tsukune, who bowed his head deeply.

"I shall not suffer death by a broken heart, I will avenge my lover and take her from the dungeons in which he cast her in. I shall take that yoko by his ears, and scalp his pelt for my fireplace, and mount his head upon my wall." The young human assured.

The yoko had shamed the human. Storming into his home and taking from him his lover and family, leaving him to die alone with his wounds. Little did the yoko know he was indeed blessed by God, a Goddess in fact. Her voice fluttered by like that of an angel and her movements were than of the winged grace that held him so.

Kiria and Hokuto had all they needed. They boy would be their tool to bring down this wretched rule and make way for a new king.

"We shall tempt the king with venom from the scales of a moth demon's wings." Hokuto chuckled. Kiria nodded, knowing well nothing could survive the direct consumption of Moth demon venom.

Little did the pair know, the yoko listened with sharp ears from the doors. So this was their plan was it? The head guard would laugh to himself. He would arrest them, at least one of them, as the prince seemed fond of both males, and cast them to the dungeons and order death upon treason. The yoko did well to quickly call the guards. He would have the Prince of Urchins, young Kiria, arrested for poisoning the mind of the young prince against the Lord King. The human was able to talk himself from being arrested, only following his master's words, for this he could not be held against as Hokuto was the Prince, or so they believed. Kiria was carried away. He would be sentenced to death and their plans ruined, so the yoko thought...

"Get the yoko from my path Tsukune. Kill him and have him watch his blood pool from his veins..." Hokuto ordered. Tsukune bowed deeply.

"Yes mi'lord." he swore in fealty.


	20. East of the Sun and West of the Moon III

**Chapter 20: East of the Sun and West of the Moon (Part III)**

The next day Tsukune worked hard on his chores. He felt as the servants, invisible to his eyes, helped him along best they could in their current forms. As he swept, they jarred furniture and raised of from his path. He swept the halls, and the many rooms he was permitted in. he searched, guising his presence in acts of dusting and wiping. The prize he sought lay no where. As he scrubbed the servants who were hidden from the mortal's eyes, dutifully changed the sludge-filled waters. No matter how hard the servant search he could not find his mistress' chambers, nor a secret passage which led to them. During the day it was as if she would simply disappear from the castle until the fall of evening.

Over the months he had lived there had had been given many a opportunity to get to know his master, his lady, and mistress. She spoke openly of her family, though always in passing as if they were but a memory of her past. Being a youkai she lived for countless lifetimes where he would live but one, and cherish it, but considering it: was it perhaps he who lived by a fraction of what a true _lifetime_ was? Who was he to contradict the fact that _she_ lived too long. Was it her doing? Of course now. He has come to learn, that even with the title of youkai hanging degradingly over her head, she was more human than many of the men Tsukune has come to meet in his lifetime.

He had come to love his mistress, though he never forgot about his family, the handsome, young man had taken to his new home.

The eve arrived sooner than he anticipated. Ever more had he wished for her return. His desperation to save those who cared for him in this castle, to save her, was at the forefront of his mind. His own safety stood to be discredited by the belief that he was in the wrong, and judged her harshly before he had come to know her. He was shallowly taken by her beauty, and not by her heart as he has come to be. The young man dutifully awaited the youkai's return. Her angry scowl always seemed to soften when she would set her blood-red eyes upon him. She would slid off her coat, and remove her gloves: handing them off to one of the invisible set of workers that proudly held work under her. This would be her ritual as he would idly wait to greet her, but today was different. Time passed. It was a quarter past six and he was yet sat there, waiting for her return.

He felt a warm hand upon his back. They too were worried for their mistress. The young man stood to his feet. He raced toward the main doors and pulled the heavy arch-door open. It was was mid of winter, the air was cold and a blizzard harshly consumed the land. He felt the weight of a cloak fall over his shoulders. The servants clearly bade him well in his search and wished him to take great care. The property was large, and to find anything in the storm was hardly anticipated, but wished. The young man trudged through the snows which pulled up to his knees. It chilled him to the bone and wrecked his body with pain as the icy water seeped through his thin, cotton trousers. He did well to hold the cloak tight around his body, and spare his vitals of a similar fate. Tsukune came upon the gates, but they stood magically locked so he could search no further. It was difficult to see through the blizzard. He would squint his eyes trying to find some marker in the increasingly similar landscape. His eyes were focused and soon came upon the quickly filling trail of what he could only assume belong to his mistress, but instead of toward the manor, they led toward the gardens. As he pushed through the storm the winds began to howl, much like a beast trapped in a corner.

"Come now." A voice unfamiliar rang through the boy's ears. It was a harsh voice, like that of a hunter and killer. "You cannot live your life protecting these selfish humans!" His voice was like fire, slicked with the chrome of mercury.

As Tsukune turned the corner of the manor his eyes came upon a demonic beast which stood several feet above the snow. His digitigrade legs stood ankle deep in the snow, four fiery tails of white flickered out from behind him as his flowing mane of white hair was swallowed by the blizzard. He held his form menacingly over what he could only see was the tattered cloak of his mistress. The blood red cloak that matched her eyes carried claw marks which well matched the under of rakes across the beasts' fingers. The face of his mistress was soon revealed by a chance. A gust of wind blew away her hood and revealed her burned cheeks, the flames of the beast obviously affecting her more than it normally would. Was she perhaps suffering today?

Tsukune knew well of her anemia and did all he could to sate her. After a day out she would always returned famished and he would find her fangs embedded deeply in his flesh before he could protest. She was as gentle as she could be, but he understood it was a hunger she could not resist. She was weak from hunger, but even still she held her pride and bore her fangs against her enemy. "Prudent yoko!" She hissed sharply, even as her burns sizzled in the winter storm. "Dare you stand against this one's wishes! This one shall watch over the humans for as long as your seek to enslave them! They are not here to amuse one such as you!" She verbally spat, disrespectfully.

The yoko laughed, tongues of fire licked from his elongated muzzle as the rows of fangs which lined his jaw. His lips had drawn back in an eerie curl well known to their kind. "Than you will die!" He pulled his claws into the air, the digits bursting into flames.

No! Tsukune's mind reeled. He tried to run toward her, trying to desperately stop the events from occurring, but what could he do as a human? He fell to his knees, the snow swallowing him as he ran. He felt his hands against something. He gripped it tightly and prayed. Adrenaline rushed through his form as he raced toward the yoko. The boy was weak, useless. So much so the yoko did not sense him, nor had he heard the boy crunching through the snow in the roaring blizzard. The mistress had her eyes closed, but she felt nothing strike her. When ruby eyes opened they came upon the sight of a pained yoko. His back was arched and a steel poker, an object used to weeds from the gardens, was jutted through the yoko's chest, right through his heart.

"Y-you..." Gasped the beast before collapsing to his knees, dead. Tsukune sat panting, exhausted from the burst of energy. His eyes met with the youkai master. Her expression relaxed, and her body fell from her injuries. Tsukune rushed to her side. He pulled her body into his arms and carried her back toward the manor, through the deep snow and heavy blizzard. The manor doors were already open, the servants awaiting his return, though having not expected such an entrance. With mistress in arm he felt the gentle push of the servants, leading him through the winding halls. He soon came upon a passage he has never before seen, even after all his time spent in the manor. The doors were pulled open and he was met with a lavish, feminine holding. Curtains of silk hung over the bed, lounging chairs known of the strange manor sat in the open center of the massive room. The balcony... was boarded up, as if she was afraid to reveal herself. Tsukune lay his mistress upon her bed, the doors closed and let him know he was alone to care for her as the servants prepared gauze and fresh water for him.

He was in her room...he would tend to her wounds, than search for the mirror. He had to save her from the curse, or he would truly lose her, the youkai he loved against all odds of his situation.


	21. Princess Ochikubo Part IV

**Chapter 21: Princess Ochikubo Part IV**

After their meal the lord of the mansion led the young prince toward the gardens, little to Ochikubo's knowledge. She had left after her meal, not used to eating with the entire family. It had been years since she last ate at a full table. It made her feel uneasy, especially with the heavier presence her stepsisters gave off. She left to the one place no others save her father and Kuyou were allowed. The maiden sat among her mother's favorite flowers. They were Red Spider Lilies, also known as Higanbana. So harsh as it were, the flower that memorialized her mother. _Never to meet again,_ did the Higanbana speak in the language of the flowers. It broke the maiden's heart. While Ochikubo mourned over the flowers, by raining tears over their curled petals from their watering can, she softly hummed to herself.

By this time the lord of the manor had led the human prince through the garden's walkways while Kuyou worked to distract Ochikubo's stepsisters with the help of her stepmother. Yes if Ochikubo were to happily marry the prince, she would be a good daughter and care for her father and mother, blood or not. The stepmother knew well her daughters were selfish and would squander their treasures. The lord and prince admired the gardens.

"My eldest daughter has cared for these gardens with her mother since she was born!" He boasted. "And though she is no longer with us this garden is an important part of this property." He patted the prince on his back as the pair laughed.

The prince was in awe. He had never seen such a beautiful garden. Even the gardens at the castles did not hold such tender care and love in each petal. Though the winter was strong on the lands, as they unnaturally had been for months, the prince's ears caught the beautiful whistles of a nightingale. A nightingale? In the winter?

"What is that...sound?" The young man finally spoke aloud. They two men came to a halt and held their heads up so their ears might catch the precious chime that could only be compared to an angel.

"Ah," the lord realized. "Tis my eldest." He looked to the prince and nodded. "She tends to the flowers."

The prince had never heard such an enticing sound. He looked to the lord who inclined his head to the silent question. The young prince nodded and took off in calm, paced strides in search of the owner of this voice. Snow began to fall. The prince turned the hedge walls and eyes came upon an angel in white. Beautiful hair that mimicked the sakura petals of a spring that was believed never again to come upon the lands. Her eyes were like the earth and held a healthy gloss that outshone even the most immaculate emerald stones. He could have sworn he heard the peaceful, chiming rings of Christmas bells, but it was her voice.

"My lord, are you well?" She called again, his mind finally falling from the snow heavy clouds.

In a world where everything was made to be destroyed and broken, the prince could only look into her eyes and understand he hurt and pain she has suffered, but the love she carried in her heart. Before even he knew, the prince was at her side and upon his knees. An angel upon the earth. He could not understand, but in this world... he felt as if he knew who she was.

Pain and Regret did not fill her heart, though she surrounded herself with it. Callous sisters who seethed with hate in her presence, a cold stepmother, and distant father. Here she was, gracing his presence with her gentle warmth. The prince took her hand into his and pressed his forehead.

"When I look at you..." the prince looked up to Ochikubo "If eyes could melt hearts...you could tear these snows from the lands with but your humble gaze. Please, maiden." the prince begged. "Do this one the honor of coming to his court" His words were like a weight lifted from Ochikubo's chest.

It was as her mother said so long ago. Her prince had found her. She looked into his eyes and could see the love, honesty and strength that made this simple human prince of all the lands. Ochikubo felt tears sting her eyes, not because of her happiness, or fear, or sadness as she felt the memory of her mother burn at her memories. The prince asked for her name.

None could recall.

The stood beneath the milky snowstorm, the silver moon hanging overhead. She felt his lips press to hers in a kiss. She felt as if she was on a moonlit dance floor, a band playing in the background. From her neck fell the weight of her Silver Rosary.

_Moka. I was never anyone else. I was always here, waiting for you...my prince._

The wedding took place on the first day of spring by the grave of the Lady of Moka's house. The spider lilies danced against the warm breeze as a sun shower washed over the precession. It was the middle of December...the first spring to come in years upon the land since the death of the Lady. Never again did the land see another winter. When the couple was joined together in holy matrimony, her lady formerly known as Ochikubo brought the country into prosperity. Her father and stepmother lived happily in the manor, and her stepsisters lived to kiss the ground their sister walked upon, serving their own selfishness, but she was not a cold person. Sakura petals could not match her vibrant hair, and light heart. She would not cast her sisters away, or anyone who had wronged her. Kuyou, who stood by her all of her life, became head guard to the Royal Knights.

Those who walked through this tale, lived happily thereafter.


	22. Baka Part II

**Chapter 22: Baka (Part II)**

He traveled up the mountain path. Soon he came upon a small cottage. Outside, shoveling snow from the small western-styled cottage was a young woman wearing a long, black skirt and a wrap of furs around her body. The picket fence that circled the property was nearly covered in snow, the tips of the wooden barrier barely standing out. The trees which barely managed to bear the weight of snow also were burdened by flocks of crows that called territorially against the male. The snow had been mostly dug out from the door half way down the path toward the fence. The woman looked up at the alert of the birds. She had long ebony hair and pale skin that was red from the exertion of her work.

"Oh...good morning." The woman offered with a bow of her head. The young man was a bit startled, to say the least. The woman looked so young, perhaps a bit older than he, but she had such an air of maturity that it was humbling. He returned the bow. "You look rather cold." She giggled, politely placing her hand over her mouth. The young man blushed and shook his head, regaining his senses.

"Please, let me help you." He offered. It must have been such a big job for the young woman to shovel such deep snow. The black-haired woman shook her head. "O-oh no, please I couldn't ask such a thing!" She gently renounced his offer. The young man stepped forward and carefully wrapped his haori over his shoulders. "It's no trouble at all." he replied, playing his hand on the old shovel the woman had in hand. She blushed at the close proximity and released the shovel, turning her eyes to the ground where she stood, her black, sharp toed boots stuck with the powdery substance.

The crows watched in silence as the boy worked for the young woman who cared for them. The woman and boy talked happily as he worked for her. She was red with laughter and the embarrassment of talking to a boy, while the boy seemed not to break a sweat as he worked hard, quite used to it from his long distant home. One of the flock was suspicious of the boy. No one was that kind. It called out and flew from the perch. Soon after the door of the main house opened.

"How dare you!" A stern voice called out, startling the pair. "M-master!" the young woman cried out nearly swallowing her own heart in the process. The older woman that stormed from the home was wrapped in a grey shawl and black robes that kept kept her warm in these deep mountain trails. The young woman gasped out and felt her knees tremble at the deadly glare her master offered. She tried to turn around to warn the startled boy, but it was too late. "Get him! How dare you try and steal away my apprentice with your bewitching words human!" The master threw out her hand and growling sounds rose into the air.

The boy, now in a panic, looked around. There was nothing in the perfect layers of snow that surrounded the cottage, but he soon heard the scraping of claws on surface. He looked to the stone tile roof and spied two monstrous creatures green in color. They looked almost like lizards but had not scales, but tendons that reminded him of tightly knit muscle beneath the skin. They had strange red forms about their bodies, yet no eyes. Two of them, one on either side of the roof, baring their fangs in rage, dripping a green ooze. It stared as two, but soon more swarmed the cottage roof. The boy dropped the shovel allowing it to clatter to the stone path. The demonic looking plants lunged off the roof and the boy took off running. He ran, and tumbled through the deep snows. Soon he came to a thin path, but rocks and fallen trees became the new obstacle. He had no idea which way he was going as the snow covered trees and ledges all looked to same. And that would be his down fall.

The boy raced clear off the edge of a cliff. The demonic guard beasts slid to a stop and looked over the edge, trying to sense their prey, but there was nothing but a thick fog of white and streams of gusting snow that ripped across the vale. The beasts snarled and turned back, returning to their home. The boy had landed in the deep snows below...

He soon awoke, freezing and disoriented. He stood and began to move. It did not matter the direction or destination he just had to get out of the cold and out of his wet clothes. Soon the boy found a cave. He made a small fire with some well set cave rocks and one of the kimonos he had packed in his gear as material. It was not good material, but material none-the-less. He felt a terrible pain in his hand. It had been cut. He got into dry clothes and put his haori to dry. He used the wet cloth and tore some to wrap around his hand to keep it clean and numb it a bit to save from the agonizing pain. There he lay in wait until his wound was well and the cold left his weary bones.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in this cave. Days, weeks? A blizzard had hit the great mountains. He had survived on the creatures that sought refuge in the cave and he had so far been lucky that it had not been any wild cat or bears. He was weak from illness. The cold had cut into his bones and filled his body with pain. He looked up with his pale skin and bandaged wrist. He had lost hist left hand to frostbite and his right was on the verge. He pulled his haori tight over his chest, heaving coughs escaped his mucus filled chest. He held the empty shotgun in his trembling hands. He knew it was empty, but it gave him comfort. His knife was dull and he had not enough water in days. Yes snow was made of water, but eating to snow when dehydrated would drain one's energy as the body fought to keep itself heated.

The howling winds had died down into low groans and the crunching of steps against the snow could easily sound in the belly of the empty cavern. The boy sat crouched before the furthest wall, his back pressed against the stabbing stones. The wind bit at his chest and his hand felt as if it were being stabbed. He was quickly losing consciousness for with no fire and his pelts he cut from his prey was eaten away by the damp caves floors, rotting them. The stench filled piles of rotting fur lay discarded and the fumes would add to his growing nausea. His vision was blacking out as a form entered the cave. The growls of the winds distorted the possible animal call. "S-stay away..." His freezing body fought to stay alive.

The boy blacked out.


	23. East of the Sun and West of the Moon IV

**Chapter 23: East of the Sun and West of the Moon (Part IV)**

For a mistress as powerful as she her room seemed almost lacking. Her bed was covered in simple white, satin silks. A vanity say in the distance, the large mirror was covered by a spare sheet. Upon the vanity lay various knick-knacks, of which one would not consider under the possession of a youkai. A vase of fresh flowers, red roses, gave company to the lonelier, obviously less used jars and glass bottles of make-up and perfume. As he examined these objects, he could come to tell that the perfume bottle was full. He came to an embarrassing realization that it was her natural scent he had grown attracted to: a mix of sakura petals and fresh hay. One would assume the scent of hay was uncomplimentary, but being that he worked on his father's farm, the hay was fresh and always contrasting against the less pleasurable scents found on a farm.

He could easily assume the mirror of her vanity was not the one spoken of by the fairy. He could not give up! Her life was dependent on whether or not he was able to find this cursed mirror. As he crossed her room his socked feet could easily indicate she had no rug or carpet as his room had. The only true luxury she had in her room was the silk curtains that barely filtered out the bright white of the snowy storms that choked the small village. The entire castle itself was made of stone and wood. The lumber was but a mere frame to the face of round stones that build her home. They remained in their natural color and were not white washed to perfection. The ground was cold stone and would make him wonder why she would submit herself to such things. Her bed was a canopy bed, covered by a sheet of velvet red and trimmed with gold.

To the side of her bed sat a bookshelf, lined with unfamiliar works. He could barely read the marks on the spine, for the room itself was dimly lit by wayward candles and candelabras. Tsukune's eye was caught by one book, haphazardly returned to its shelf. He drew nearer and noticed a ribbon marked the page. He reached for it, but jumped at the chill to run down his spine. He turned to look over his shoulder, only to realize that her balcony window was opened. From where he stood prior he would have not seen, but a breeze was now obvious. He would have sworn that such a breeze would cause the curtains to dance, but twas not the case. He slowly walked over and realized that they did not blow, because it was not from the windows. When he pulled back the curtains, it was closed. He looked around and looked up and around. What had caught the breeze?

_Kaw!_

He raised a brow and looked back toward the bookshelf, where he gazed to the flat top. There perched a raven as black as the wintry skies. It was a large raven and it was disconcerting that it was very capable of taking out one of his eyes. The raven cawed again and hopped to the end the ledge. It turned its skull toward a dar corner of the room where a painting hung against the wall. The dim light allowed him to see the frame of the painting, but little else. Tsukune turned his gaze back upon the bird who once again warbled out and turned to face the painting, purposefully. The young man set the unopened book down on the foot of the youkai's bed.

He slowly approached the painting, but was sure to grab a spare candle from a side table, feeding its wick against a flame nearer the youkai's bed. He had not noticed as he turned, but the flicker of excess light caused the youkai to stir from her fitful rest. Her skin was pink, lightly glistening by a coat of sweat from her trials. She watched as Tsukune's back treaded away. He had brought her back? Her heart was aflutter. She knew not a one who would ever come to care for her as he has. She had come to enjoy his company, but such a pleasure was selfish. She could never force herself upon a human. Not because the others of her kind would look down upon her, she has long since placed a solidarity on herself, parting from that heartless world.

The youkai honestly believed in love, but the taunting reprimand of her former life seemed to hold true: who would love a monster such as her? She was indeed afraid if Tsukune learned her true nature, she would forever lose the bit of happiness she has finally earned. She stretched a bit, her lithe body only for her foot to bump against a book. She shot up into a sitting position. No! Her ruby eyes darted from the book, to Tsukune. Had he seen? By kami he had! She watched, her body shaking, as the male drew nearer the portrait. He held the candle up to reveal her reality glaring down at her from the canvas of oil. The bitter eyes of her family, silently scolding her for turning her back to her roots, all for a fairy tale dream.

Tsukune ran his finger tips along the rough surfaced painting. The young man was unaware that she had roused from her exhausted slumber in bed. She had a family? He never knew, yet here she was, submitting herself to a curse like no other. Was the mirror so powerful that she would seal herself in this manor like a lonely princess, for the pleasure that a cursed object offered? "Why mistress?" His gentle voice broke the silence...

And her heart. She was sure he knew her secret now: that she was a vampire. He would never be with her now and her chances at breaking this cursed existence of solitude was no longer within her reach. All she wanted was his understanding, and yet-

The raven cackled a throaty caw, only for the vampire's head to snap up. "Devil bird! I thought I cast you and your master away?" The demoness shrieked and took her thick journal, hurling it at the beastly Familiar. The raven flew off the shelf, the object in question ricocheting off and hitting Tsukune in the back of the head. With a grunt the young man collapsed and slumped to the ground. The vampire gasped at the scent. She knew this scent, but at the same time was wholly unfamiliar with it. It was blood! It was pure, innocent, blood! The youkai rushed from under the covers and to the young man's side. He was sitting up, rubbing the back of his head, which stung with the cut from the tossed tome. He looked up, only to find his mistress inches from his face.

The unfamiliar sight of tears welled in her eyes. Before he could question it, or demand she return to bed with her troubled form, he heard a gentle murmur from her lips, only for a pinch to be felt at his neck when she embraced him in a warm, loving hug.

_Gomenasai Tsukune._

It was all he could remember before collapsing in her arms.


	24. The Youkai and the Human Part VI

**Chapter 24: The Youkai and the Human (Part VI)**

They plotted, and planned. Humans were kept at their lord's sides for they could not speak an open lie to the demon kin that ruled them so. Their hearts were always so weak. Weakness offered their flesh and mind up as easy prey for the dark willed creatures that have come to wield this power with devastating results over all the accounted world. Tsukune stood by the King's side, even when the King was upon his bed, ill with fever. They had called the priest, from the Lord's Church.

The King lay in his bed, the canopy curtain drawn and the young human bowed on one knee upon the side of his bed. No nursemaids would be allowed, for they were ayashi and not of the pure blood of his human ward. The Queen was distraught and knew not what to do save to pace within her bed chambers with worry and pain welling in her heart. Has the King taken upon him the illness that had once stricken their son to bed since birth? Oh prithee kami, bring forth a cure to save what sanity was left with her.

The Priest soon arrived, his train of white robes trailed behind him. He was trusted by the family, for he was trusted by kami himself. The priest had sworn fealty to the great kami that watched over both youkai and human and served no other but him. The Priest was led into the King's chamber. His long robes of white draped humbly over his body, but the hood upon his head his eyes seemed to glow and turn in the direction of the human ward. The Priest would pause a moment, but step toward the bed where the King held out his hand in agony.

"Priest, come close, for I have lost my sight-" The king would cough hoarsely, unable to hold air in his lungs as he struggled to speak his words clearly as they would slur against the trappings of water within his chest.

The priest stepped forward and placed his hand into the king's outstretched one. "I am here, please my King, still thyself." The holy man pressed. "What has come to ail you so?" By touch alone he could feel the fire that burned through the king's body. For a youkai to grow sick the infection must be monstrous. It was not something the priest could fathom.

The Lord King coughed, body seizing. The young human ward shot to his feet. "My lord!" His chocolate eyes were filled with dread, and genuine pain. The Lord King held up his hand to halt Tsukune's advance.

"Be still young one, worry not. Leave and tell my son that the priest has arrived and tends to me. There is no more use for you to worry-!" The King held to a fit of coughs after his attempt to act strongly only to have failed. The Priest stood.

"Do not stand so foolish my King!" The priest urged with a sharper tone, but one that did not raise itself above the Lord King's voice. "By touch alone this one could feel thy pain, prithee and call forth your son! Your wife! You crumple beneath the weight of thy own illness!" The king pulled his hand from the old church watcher.

"Blasphemy! This one will not show weakness to his kin!" The old Lord King sat up and heaved painfully. The Priest and ward rushed to his side. Though the Lord King could no longer see, he could feel the gentle touch of his ward and the worried aura of the Priest.

"My Lord..." Tsukune softly spoke as he held the heated hand of his master in his. "Tis not a weakness to prepare thyself to meet the otherworld, tis a strength that only you would stand to have." The calm and gentle words of the young ward soothed the King's racing heart.

"You are right Tsukune." The Lord King wheezed out and placed his hand upon the shoulder of his ward. "Call my son to my side!" He ordered. The young ward fell to his knees and bowed his head. Though the old Lord King could not see he could feel the subservience offered by his human servant. The priest watched as the ward stood and looked to him with those glistening copper eyes before leaving.

The Priest was silent and watched the young man leave. He turned to the old King. It seemed he was blind, in more ways than the one, to the boy's nature. He has not seen one of his kind for many a years. Perhaps he would change this kingdom, and change the heart of the Prince who was once from the streets and King of Urchins.

For many a day now young Hokuto has slowly been poisoning the king using the scale of a Moth Demon of which Kiria had come to control upon the streets of his former kingdom. Kuyou has grown too curious for his good. Hokuto had promised the ward he would give him a place among the guards so he could have his revenge on the yoko for the spiriting away of his bride and lover. Tsukune arrived at the prince's room and knocked upon the door.

"_Who dares?" _The Prince called from inside the room. Tsukune respectfully dropped to his knees, his fists flat against the ground.

"My prince, the Lord King summons you unto his chambers, he seeks your counsel and company." Inside the room Hokuto lay in bed with Kiria, the former Prince of the castle, now Prince of Urchins, sat with his legs crossed beneath him, reading a book given to him by young Hokuto. The misshapen eyes of the youkai turned to his partner as a smirk painted across his features.

"Well, it seems the time has come, will you be strong enough to bare the responsibilities that is expected of a youkai?" Kiria would ask as he stands from the bed. "For I must go and bear the burden of the fetid streets upon my regal back, and if either we break, we nary shall see the morrow and what kami has granted us." Hokuto looked to his partner and held his head high, as a true prince would.

"I will not falter and in the morrow, upon the spot we first met we will come to reckon with the choices we have made." The two held out their hands and touched palms, gripping into a mighty hand shake, a promise that the blood they shared would be used to tear down the Lord King's kingdom and raise their own.

"On the morrow my kin, on the morrow." With that Kiria would leave the castle ground, through the safety of their secret path.

Hokuto exited his room and looked down to Tsukune who was still faithfully bowed. "Come Tsukune, take me to my _father._" The young prince of urchins would smirk.

"Yes mi'lord!" Tsukune stood and led Hokuto to the king's room. The Priest looked up from his care to the king. He could not find the source of his illness, but he was upon the edge of the mortal coil.

The king sent away the Priest and Ward, leaving he and the prince alone. "My son... to my side." By his command Hokuto crossed the room and settled upon a seat at the side of his father's bed. "My time draws near, but I will not quit without battling this dreadful state." Unto Hokuto's spite his words would lay. "Worry not, I will be well soon," The Lord King confident of his youkai blood, "But you must sit upon the throne in my place. A strong kinsman from the West, by the name of Shuzen Issa, comes to regain favor after his traitorous daughter took a human whore in the stead of your hand in marriage."

The Lord King's words stung Tsukune who stood outside of the chambers. The priest looked to the boy in question. "The path you follow boy-" The priest began, only for the young ward to flare killing intent toward the lowly brother.

"Do not speak to this one of kami and his _mercy._ I have seen nothing of this mercy in all the years of my life! I have given my unwavering loyalty to this kami you call great, and have received nothing but grief! My heart will stay upon this slate of ice until it is thawed by the presence of the _only_ one he has ever come to care for!" With those words spoken the ward stormed off to concern himself with his duties. The Priest looked to the doors of the Lord King's chambers and left, for he must seek a cure for the great king, if Youkai and Human were ever to survive this. Were the king to die suddenly, and the young, true prince, was not yet ready to take his place it would mean disaster.

"My King-" Hokuto tried to stay calm, but in the face of arrogance only hate filled his heart. The blind and sick King mistook these emotions for those of the pain of a son.

"Do not dread son, for you must be strong. Not only does the House of Shuzen arrive to plead their case, so too do the Wards of the Tale arrive under the house of Fujisaki to deal in the marriage to the Shirayuki clan who come under our jurisdiction." The Fujisaki House of the Wards of Tale were a conglomerate of powerful human-hybrids that were neither border being nor human and would bare strong heirs to continue the youkai rule.

The Shirayuki House came under the delegation of the Fairy Tale Clan, which housed the four great clans: Shirayuki, Kurono, Shuzen and Wong. "Cast none from their place, but listen and learn to gain their powers for your own." The king urged. "Now go, I must sleep." With that Hokuto left the room. He stood outside the Lord King's door seething. How dare such arrogance fill this world with its existence! He did nothing but feed off the power of these four clans, but no more. He would change this world and carry the burden on his shoulders and show he was greater than any blood-born prince. A prince was made.

It was a great undertaking, and a painful one. The weight of kinghood was indeed a burden. He could not simply turn out the order of Caste, for without this system it would leave many distraught with where to belong and how to live. Servants were needed, nobles and Knights stood necessary to ensure a kingdom's continued prosperity. There was no, logical means, to rid this world of inequality.

"Prince," The ward whispered, head bowed as he loyally stood at his side, holding his position as Guard, as promised by Hokuto. "You worry of things that must be. I do not regret serving this house, but I regret being unable to earn my own place to hold close that whom I love. Keep your mind and heart clear. The weak need to be led and the strong need to lead, but the corrupt need to suffer as they have made others." The ward paused and bowed. "Forgive me my lord, it is not my place."

"No...you are right. Bring Shuzen Issa in. He will be spoke to first." The prince ordered. The ward bowed again.

"By your command my lord." With those words spoken the young ward summoned to Lord into the king's throne room. The Vampire lord stormed in, assured he would see the king, only to see upon the throne one he could not recognize. Hokuto stood.

"I stand in place of the king. I am the Prince of Youkai, and you have come before me in regards of one Akashiya Moka have you Shuzen?" Hokuto spoke with the regal air of a prince. Shuzen was easily fooled into believing he was the true youkai prince and bowed his head.

"My prince..." The Lord raised his head. "In regards to my daughter..." The Lord glared at the human ward who stood by the prince, an emotionless expression upon his face. Such cruelty that he would have to show such weakness in front of the boy unable to protect his precious girl. Hokuto raised a hand, silencing Shuzen's pleas.

"I will not be lowered to deal with such incompetence, which was to be held in account to my father's actions, this is as case for the Head Knight. My ward, a member of the Royal Guard, will bring you to where she is kept." The Vampire Lord could say nothing, for indeed it had been the Knight Captain that took his daughter, and he was slightly shamed for blaming the ward, who could not go against one of such rank and great power.

Tsukune bowed his head to the Vampire Lord, whom he had sworn his honor to when he took the love of his daughter into his heart. "Come my Lord, we will right this wrong, so unjustly cast upon thine kin, and mine." Tsukune led the Lord off, leaving the prince to prepare for the banquet.

At the Dinner they would cater to the most powerful human in the Youkai World: Fujisaki Miyabi.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	25. Baka Part III

**Chapter 25: Baka (Part III)**

Tsukune groaned, the cold no longer burning his flesh, but his limbs felt as if they were on fire. He felt the heavy weight that compressed his settle. His chocolate colored eyes would flutter open, the blur of sleep ever constricting. A cold chill cut across his cheek as an even colder pain stabbed through his chest. He exhaled, his breathe visibly twisting in the air. He finally blinked his eyes clear. The young man shifted and turned his head to the left, than to the right. In the stead of the cave he deliriously grew used to he was in a room of ice.

He groaned and looked straight ahead, his eyes catching the form of a woman in a kimono. She had long, pale lavender colored hair. Her kimono, and skin, were snow white. The hows of wind were twisted and curled into gentle whistles as they cut through the icicles that hung from the ceiling above. The young man tried to move, but his body was numb. He wanted to cry from the pain, but it would not send the pain away. The woman seemed to notice his weak struggles.

As the figure turned around she seemed to move like a ghost. At her feet the cold fogs twisted and made her almost hover. It was a frightening sight, but her beauty surpassed any and all terror he felt. The numb pain became a distant thought. Little did the traveler know, his legs and arms had succumb to hypothermia and were black and dead beneath his second haori. The young man watched as a calm and gentle smile drew itself over the icy ghost's features. He could not help but return the smile, how ever weak his was.

The woman turned and faced her back to the male. She seemed to be doing something, but his mind was fuzzy and he could not concentrate, but he did notice she had a beautiful kimono that reminded him, oddly enough, of the summers he spent with his family. The maiden, that seemed to command the very ice and chill air around her, turned to face the traveler. In her hand she had a bowl that looked of crystal, but in reality it was made of ice. A crystal spoon lay dipped in the bowl.

The woman crossed the room and stepped before the pained traveler. The ice fairy settled humbly upon her knees and looked up to the man with aurora eyes. "Husband?" She asked as she offered the bowl to him.

The young man, delirious with pin and mind fogged by cold smiled and felt his heart thunder in his chest. He was ill aware that his heart was warmly gripped by the icy stabs that filled his form. He had never felt such kindness, such warm kindness.

He was held in disdain by the silver-haired beauty when he had offered his hat to the old man. He was regarded with fear by the woman he offered his warmest haori and spared all his bullets for. The tiny girl regarded him as an object of protection, while the black-haired maiden's mistress held his kind gesture as an act of greed. Never before has he come upon someone who has kindly looked upon him with such tender love and graced him with care. He was a fool for not realizing is fate sooner.

He began to cry. The maiden frowned and brushed her icy hand against his equally icy cheek. "Thank you." The boy said and opened his mouth. The snow maiden smiled, her heart filled with ecstatic joy. She fed the male snow soup, filling his belly with the cold touch of her love. "Suki...I love you." the boy tenderly offered.

It would be a taxing days later, for the boy was filled with an unreasonable strength of heart, that seemed to be amplified by the love he held for the ice maiden, but he would soon die from his pains, but not without leaving the maiden with child.

The young man was a baka, to the end. He selflessly gave himself for others until it cost him his life. One could be sure, were he given a second chance, he would do it all again, if only to be filled with the happiness he helped others, for unbeknownst to him his acts of kindness saved five lives.

Had the silver-haired mistress stayed any longer upon her path with her driver, searching for his hat, for the he would not be able to drive the cart in the bright sun, without the dangers of driving it from a cliff, she would have not survived meeting with the Ork that lurked that road.

The blue-haired mistress with devil's wings came upon the village of the tiny girl. The kindness shown to her by the hero led the often fearful maiden to fend the tiny, black-haired girl, from the touch of three Lizardmen.

The older female, the maiden with raven-black hair, had gained the confidence to flee her master, whose cottage was later overrun by the demon plants and the master consumed. The raven-haired maiden is now happy, and free.

The snow mistress was alone, on he verge of dying of a empty, useless life, but the boy had come to her, and showed her true love, a love based of mutual affections. When he died, she did not follow with a broken heart, for he had filled her with enough love to keep her going for another five hundred years. She was blessed with twins.

He was born a baka, and died a baka, but he did so happily.


	26. The Wolf and the Seven Girls

**(A/N: Based after "The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids" by the Brothers Grimm)**

**Chapter 26: The Wolf and the Seven Girls**

Once upon a time there was a ol-

_**Grrr**_

Once upon a time there was a young nekomusou by the name of Nekonome-sensei. She had seven students and loved to tutor them all afterschool, just as all teacher cared for her students. One day the neko wanted to go fishing with her friend, Bus Driver-san. She let out a mewl and called her students to attention. The students were all young, beautiful girls.

The oldest of the girls was Sun, who was mute and spoke through the words she wrote on her notebook. After her came Ruby was a brilliant witch that was very warm-hearted. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were all of the same age and often bickered when it came to petty situations, but they loved each other like sisters. Moka was feared for her excelled ability in the art of Muay Thai. Kurumu was the best cook in all of the youkai world, and Mizore was very clever and good at moving around without a sound. After them came Kokoa, she was the younger sister of Moka and could wield a transforming bake-bake bat as if it were a feather (bake-bake bats were notoriously heavy when transformed). The youngest of them was a witch by the name of Yukari. She was a genius in her nature and was oft caught pranking and misusing her powers. She was often scolded by the others.

The ol—young cat teacher nya'd and turned to her students. "Be careful today." She warned. "It is a full moon and the wolf might try and get in. Be careful for he disguises himself and has a deep, sensual voice that is filled with trickery and he has jet black hair! Nya~" She curled her fist and brushed her cheek.

Sun scribbled in her notebook and held it up to the teacher. _**There's no need to worry sensei, we will be safe. Have fun 3**_

With the cat unable to deny her nature and go fishing: the neko left with a nyan! It was not long after that a knock pounded on the door. The girls would look up from their respective activities. "Oh girls, nya, let me in! I've returned with baskets of fish for you."

Yukari, the more innocent of the group, pushed to her feet and headed toward the door. "Wait!" Moka stood and narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Hey! You're voice is too low, perverted wolf! Go back to your class!" The blue-haired succubus demanded and threw a book at the door. The wolf was heard grunting in pain as his ears were against the door.

Defeated the wolf left. He went to the drama club and asked them for voice lessons. They happily complied, glad to see someone interested. Soon he would again return with a softer voice He knocked at the door.

"Oh girls, nya, let me in! I've returned with baskets of fish for you." The wolf chuckled. The girls looked at each other and titled their heads. It sounded like their teacher.

_**Wait!**_

Sun's paper read as she motioned up toward the high window of the door. Kokoa would stand at the door and pull Yukari up to see. There was black hair atop the intruder's head. "It's the wolf!" The tiny witch proclaimed.

"_Shine(*)_ wolf!" The vampire hissed. "We will not open the door! Give it up!" She huffed and turned back to preparing her math notes.

The wolf would make his way to the art club where he wold ask his hair to be colored blonde. The female students would look at each other, knowing the lecherous wolf had to be up to something and refused, but he threatened to take pictures of their panties and print them in the newspaper. Afraid he would do such a thing in his state of mind as it stood, they gladly colored his hair and sent him on his way. For a third time he would return to the door and knock. "Oh girls, nya, let me in! I've returned with baskets of fish for you." He would repeat. The girls looked to each other.

Moka motioned her head and Yukari would stand on Kokoa's shoulders to peer through the window to gaze upon the intruder. Indeed their hair was blonde and voice gentle. Yukari gave the okay, and though still suspicious Mizore would open the door.

The older vampire wasn't the least bit surprised when who else but the wolf jumped in, looking rather ludicrous in his blonde hair. The girls would flee as the wolf would chase them about and luridly grope them. They were helpless against him during a full moon and all but the smartest one, who hid in the ventilation shaft, were groped and left shamed by his sly paw. When he was done he would leave, satisfied that his duties as the school pervert were met, and would go take a well deserved nap.

Soon Nekonome sensei returned to find all her students had been molested, all except Mizore who cleverly hid! The yuki onna jumped from the vent and motioned to the others. She motioned her hand to her friends.

"The wolf thinks he is clever, but I follow him and know where he goes to nap after his lewd acts, this day is not his fortune." The ice-skinned maiden would offer. Nekonome sensei would nod and follow the yuki onna.

Soon they came upon the roof of the school, which was typically boarded off. There lay the wolf napping under the shade of the clouded sky. The Nekomusou and yuki onna came upon the wolf and removed all his articles of clothing and ran them up the flagpole. He was ill aware of all that went on, and stayed sound asleep.

When morning came the wolf found himself surrounded by laughter and lying in the middle of the campus' courtyard entrance. In panic he covered his shame and turned his head up the flagpole. After managing to fish them down he was caught by Kuyou and his gang, and sentence to a month of detention for indecent exposure.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: (*)Shine(She-neh) Go die!**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	27. East of the Sun and West of the Moon V

**Chapter 27: East of the Sun and West of the Moon V**

Tsukune could feel his body. He was slowly regaining consciousness, but he could see nothing but darkness. Bit by bit did his body regain feeling, as it had completely shut down after being drained, abnormally so, by his mistress. He felt the very tips of his fingers, and eventually regained feeling in the tips of his toes. He groaned, his throat contracting as it would prepare to intake larger amounts of oxygen, even speak if necessary. His eyelids gained enough strength to open under their own power, but his eyes protested at the dim candlelight by his side. Candlelight?

He recalls that he was on the ground moments prior. His eyes slowly looked around the room and he was sure it was not his, but his masters. It was a room he had only recently familiarized himself with, and at the cost of getting smashed in the back of the head with a rather thick tome. He blinked, as he felt a weight on his forehead. He reached up and touched his fingertips against a wet cloth. It was cool.

"Baka." The familiar voice of his master scolded him, in a all too recognizable tone. He turned his chocolate eyes toward the edge of the bed where she sat with her back to him. He had since grown used to her wearing Western clothing. It made her unique, and beautiful. He deserved being called an idiot, always worrying her.

"Gomen." He smiled, honestly sorry. The youkai mistress looked toward her servant with a stoic expression, but after living with his master for months, the young male could easily recognize the slight hints of emotion in her expression. From her current change in emotion he could easily surmise she was surprised by his response, but he could still see a deep sadness in her gem-colored eyes. His mistress shrugged and folded her hands in her lap, keeping her distance, yet at the same time, keeping a comfortable closeness to the young man.

The youkai mistress' head suddenly snapped up as she glared toward her open door, which slammed closed the instant her eyes set upon it. It seemed the servants were worried, or curious. It made him chuckle softly. He carefully sat up. The youkai mistress had shot a dark look at him for the amusement he held in the gossiping giggles of her invisible servants, but when she had realized Tsukune straining himself she held out her hands to stop him. She wore a beautiful black gown, which had red lace decorating the collar, sleeves and perfectly matched the red bow in her hair.

"You should not strain yourself." She sternly commanded, though Tsukune knew she was merely worried. He nodded and removed the wet cloth from his forehead. She sighed and lowered her hands. Regret flashed through her eyes as she turned to stare at the ground. Tsukune could not help but feel partially responsible for her state of mood today, but he had little time to regret for he had to save her.

He gave pause when he realized he was in her bed. It was very comfortable, but it was also _cold_. The air in the room, now that he was given time to properly occupy the space, was lonely. "I was about seven..." His mistress spoke up, to his surprise. She did not look up to him, but neither would he ask her to repeat words he was sure to have been dreamt, were it not for the throbbing pain in the back of his skull, and the remaining aches from his little excursion in the deep snows. He sat there in his robes. The quilt of his master's bed had been rolled back enough so he would not get hotter. It was stuffy in her room, but he wondered if youkai felt that. His hands were crossed in his lap, as he gripped the cool washcloth in hand.

Her silver hair seemed to glow as the flame of the candle, which sat on the oak nightstand on her bed, danced in the dark room. Her face had an eerie glow, most likely due to her pale skin, and fierce demeanor. "My mother contracted an illness that was prominent in my species." The mistress would explain as she stood to her feet. Tsukune watched as she moved, ever did she seem to carry the graceful steps of the wind beneath her feet, and the burden of the heavens on her light shoulders. However strong did her shoulders appear, she was still a young woman...

"She was bed-ridden for many months. I stayed by her side as much as I could, dismissing all my responsibilities that I carried in my family's household." She would pause and turn to face Tsukune. "I was my mother's only daughter." Tsukune's eyes would turn toward the portrait in her room in a silent, half-hearted question. The youkai would smile. "They were my half-sisters, it was the way our society was. I never honestly approved because it created so much unhealthy competition for attention and love that was already right there." She took the cloth from Tsukune's hands. Their skin had met for a moment, but it had felt as if it lasted much longer than it had.

The pair's eyes would turn away in opposite directions, too embarrassed by their contact to make light of it. "I stayed at her bedside. My father had permissed it, and it made my sisters upset. They were either jealous of the attention I offered my mother and not them, and how I was so easily able to get out of my responsibilities." The mistress chuckled and walked over to her nightstand. Beside the candle sat a bowl of cold water which she dipped the cloth into and swirled it a bit in the water. She sighed and stood there in silence, unsure wether or not to continue, but it was already in the open she supposed.

She squeezed the cloth and walked over to Tsukune who slowly laid back against the nest of pillows that served to support his body. His mistress gently placed the cloth on his head and she settled herself on the edge of the bed. Tsukune swallowed nervously and looked up to the canopy of silk that would shield the mistress at night from the evils of the outer world. "In the end, nothing could be done to save her." Her words were a crushing spear into the boy's heart. He suddenly felt himself connected to his mistress in a way he had not before.

His mother too died before he was old enough. She was sick, and father could not afford the medicine she needed. He always blamed himself, but the tariffs on exporting medicine from the west had risen exponentially at the time.

"We were from the West originally." She spoke, as if she could feel his thoughts. "I was born here." She smiled. "As was my baby sister, but even though we are youkai of noble blood, we were shunned by the native youkai of this land and my mother was denied the medicine she needed from the west because the Shogun of the region raised the tariffs on all imported goods." Tsukune turned his eyes to the youkai, whom he served. She had a sad smile on her face. She sat with her hands crossed in her lap. It reminded him of the destroyed painting he saw in the tower... That was right. He had come to save her, but it seems she ended up taking care of him for a short time.

"I hated them." She said. Tsukune slowly sat himself up and held the cloth to his forehead. The youkai mistress turned, but did not let her eyes wander to his face. She was trying to block off her emotions again, he could see it in her eyes, and her fidgeting. She had taken the edge of the quilt and smoothed the fold it made when he sat up. "I asked my father for a favor. It was terrible favor, so much so that he told me, were I to go through with it he and my sisters would be forced to leave to protect themselves." She nodded. "I was alright with that." Her blood red eyes turned to Tsukune's rust colored eyes. "I took the power of the Shogun of this area and took control of this prefecture." Her words shocked the young man. "It sickened me how he abused his power... so many innocent people were hurt because of him."

There was a painful silence that surrounded them. She knew she had told him more than she needed to, and she could not help but stare to the blood-stained hands that were her own. That was it, Tsukune realized. His mistress pained by her past, actions, as each and every act, though seemingly for a greater good, left her alone. Before he could stop himself he reached out and grabbed the youkai's hand in his own. They were both shocked by the unexpected, unplanned, contact, but Tsukune did not waiver in his courage.

He had to save her from herself.

"Mistres." Tsukune called to her with dedication. "You have to trust me." He understood now why she would want something like a mirror that granted wishes. She had sacraficed so much for others, taking the brunt of everyone's hate and blame. Of course she would fall to using such a dreary, dangerous artifact. "Where is the mirror?" He sternly questioned. He felt her stiffen in his grip.

She shook her head and narrowed her ruby eyes. How – how did he know? She, nor the servants, ever spoke of the mirror. No... no! She could not return to how she was before. She was weak, helpless! She stood, commited to pulling her arm from Tsukune. She turned to glare at him, and found herself hesitating. His eyes. He was filled with concern for her even though she had taken him from his only family and _enslaved _him. Tsukune shook his head, clearly able to read her expression.

"I am not mad mistress, I do not hold a grudge fo what you have done to _me_, in fact I thank you." His words sent her heart to her throat. Tsukune stood to his feet and took her hands into his. "You allowed me to leave my home and see a world I would have otherwise left to the dogs." Tsukune tightened his grip. "I thank you mistress, for the time I have spent with you is invaluable." He smiled and looked into her eyes. She had been he one to give him strength, give him a place in this world far beyond that of a merchant's son. "I love you mistress."

His words shattered the icy heart of the youkai. She had spent years sealing her emotions to everyone, yet here came this _human_ boy that took her heart gently into his hands and warmed it with his honest words of affection. She fell to her knees, tears in her eyes. Tsukune did not let go of her hands, but as he looked down, a ghostly visage passed his memories.

The portrait he had seen in the tower that held sealed the fairy... These fragile hands, this luxurious hair. Was it-? "Ojousama..." Tsukume gently murmured as he too dropped to his knees and faced her. "Ojousama, as that- in the tower. Is that you in that portrait?" His question caused her to turn her head away in shame.

"That was I." She admitted. "Twas I before I sealed away my weaker heart in the stead of this power." A power she used to hide from her fears and insecurities, all which seemed meaningless before this young man whom she had come to treasure. She turned her ruby eyes to face the boy, a warm smile still painted on his features. Her heart jumped when she felt his warm lips press agains her cool skin.

"My dera ojousama...please. To protect you, everyone that I have come to care for in this castle." He paused and looked deep into her eyes, daring her to question his motives. "Allow me to protect your heart with my soul." The youkai mistress lowered her head and allowed her eyes to drift toward her nightstand. Tsukune turned his head and followed her line of sight. He carefully stood and finally released his mistress' hands, which sunk down, onto her lap in despair. Could she really survive without the mirror's power?

"Tsukune..." She called in worry. If her power came into question, if she lost her place in this world... Tsukune nodded and pulled the nightstand's drawer open.

"Your place, ojousama, is in my heart." He said as he raised the mirror from its wooden prison. He raised the artifact above his head to smash it to pieces. The mistress braced herself, but before the ancient relic met with the floor it was jolted from Tsukune's hands by an unknown force. When the boy looked up, he was met with the sight of the Fairy Lilith hovering above him, carrying her mirror, a dark grin plastered on her tiny features.

"Lilith!" The mistress hissed, pushing to her feet in a threatening display. Lilith giggled.

"Fu fu fu... ojousama, did you think breaking a contract with me would be so simple? After granting your wish, I expect my payment... of your soul!" The artifact spirit hissed and bore her fangs as she floated over Tsukune.

"How did you get out?" The mistress demanded, only to hear a caw as a raven sat settled on her bed's canopy post with a lock pick in its beak. Cursed witch! It had been she who gave her the artifact, but it had been her own fault...

"_You are of selfish nature!" The witch accused. "To take our land as your own to merely satisfy your own place above a world that stands your equal." She took a mirror from her belongings and she and her coven's caravan left their home. "This is your gift, a vision of your true self."_

The witch had left behind the cursed mirror. The relic said it would grant the mistress youkai a single wish. She wanted to be stronger. Lilith had said the mirror can show one their true strength. She had thught it too good to be true.

It had been. For the price of this wish...

"Your soul!" Lilith cackled and pointed the mirror toward the male servant. "Behold the true nature of your _loyal_ servant." A terible scream ripped from Tsukune's throat when his eyes met the reflection cast by the mirror. The image upon the mirror was not something he had ever seen.

Blood red eyes and deep, hazel hair. A blood-thirsty expression void of all emotion. The male shouted and gripped his head as fangs sprouted in his mouth and his hair took a hazel tint, highlighted by silver. His muscles tightened as his control over his muscles grew. When all was said and done, in the stead of Tsukune: the boy the mistress had come to love and care for, was no longer there, but a hideous fiend that represented the inhuman struggle and conflict in the boy driven by his mother's untimely death and the pain he carried from a life of poverty and strife. He turned his eyes to his mistress and roared.

"Fu fu fu..." Lilith cackled as she grinned. "It seems you continue to lose _everything_ you hold dear, ojousama." The Artifact spirit taunted.

The mistress' eyes filled with tears as she stood in the ready position. She looked more as if she was ready to dance than battle in her dark dress. Her hands were held out as if to hold and maneuver her dance partner, rather than receive and defend against. "Tsukune..." He turned to the sound of his name, and roared.


	28. The Youkai and the Human Part VII

**Chapter 28: The Youkai and the Human (Part VII)**

Dinner was a trite affair. Fujisaki could do no more than speak of himself and the things granted to him by the affairs of others. This man spoke of his luck and savvy, but it appears to the former Urchin Prince that this man was his enemy. He was the kind that had forced him into destitute by forcing men like his father into debt. This debt caused the most reasonable men to become as demons were. Sorrow and drink often drowned a man in a sea of incompetency and violence.

"By and by, young prince," Fujisaki would speak, not once giving bow to the words his blushing bride who clearly had more upon her being than her face and form. Fujisaki carried more company in his own voice, those around him were but ornaments to his conceded infidelities to the fates of his fellow man and youkai. "May I ask how fairs your father? I heard he was ill." News made haste in its travels when it carried news of the possible end of rivalries in an eternal struggle for power. "I had offered the Lord King to make use of the gift of my Shirayuki's priestesses. Their skill in medicine lies far beyond any present this day."

Hokuto drew his eyes toward the maiden, who had come to the unfortunate company of a creature such as Fujisaki. She was like a delicate flower bloomed in the slum of the streets. To one like Hokuto who has come to see the fate those born of the street would suffer, he knew how to treasure things clearly of use to him.

"Mizore, was it?" The prince spoke as he turned his warm eyes to the shy woman. She wore finery of her Eastern roots. The robes of silk were fashioned around her body like the wraps of a doll. It was as if she was simply made under the skilled caress of a skilled Artisan. The glass stones of quartz and emerald rolled up to look into the cold, intoxicating windows that were the Prince's eyes. "You appear entranced with your hands." Which were properly placed in her lap, for she was a woman born with the finest silver in her mouth. "Is there something on your mind?"

Fujisaki was notably distressed by the Prince's lack of interest in his words. An irritated glare was offered to the snow princess, who had done no wrong, unless wrong now came by and the behavior _expected_ of fine, newly betrothed women. When the look of disgust met its mark, the princess of ice, which was hailed by the colors of her robes, the marks proudly carried by her people, she would immediately defend herself with a gentle bow of her head.

"Your majesty, your concern is misplaced, I do nothing more than fondly observe the conversation." Though her discontent driven by her _husband's_ callous offering of a service that was not his to, was clear. The words Fujisaki spoke drew a look of worry and distinct _fear_ to the maiden's face. They knew things that Hokuto did not, and it bothered him, more so than he would have liked. The nobles seemed to play the same game that gangsters did when it came to the policies they perpetrated. These policies were in place to protect the people yet, they themselves, would disregard the laws and behave with underhanded intents against those they claim to be friends and allies. In truth none of them, who claimed to be in charge, carried an ounce of honesty. The truth, which became undeniable when looked upon with a deliberate intent a clear light would come to stand among the dark promises.

When reaching for the same goal: there was no need to drift from the road into the sea because the path turns were hidden under layers of deceit and the weeds of greed.

"You seem trouble, please." Hokuto offered a brilliant smile, that would overpower Fujisaki's glare. "Here we are equals, after all it is your kingdom as well." This was unheard of, at least in the setting of the palace. In the streets man or woman did not matter because if you did not trust the person watching your back to be competent at their task, you were both left hungry or in jail.

Tsukune led Shuzen down to the dungeons. Silence hung over the two men. The Vampire Lord had wanted happiness for his daughter for he was unable to provide a happiness for his to eldest, who had been married off to the will of their father, as was the fate of women during these times. Romance was a forced ideal that dictated you become lucky and happen to know no other but the man you had married. Of all the eras of the world, this was a time where adultery was at its highest. The risk carried by such a crime were far outweighed by the heart's desire for love.

"Do not hold such eyes toward me, Shuzen." Tsukune would speak, the ward now titled with the most desired title of the Prince's Royal Knight. "I will make right what I had made wrong due to my lack of power." He would turn to the Vampire Lord and incline his head respectfully. "I have sold my soul to the devil so that I may once again be by my love's side. I have long since come to suffer for the sin of being weak-hearted, but too you understand that after I come from this prison, I will never again bow my head to you, for I will have surpassed you in power."

The Vampire Lord did not speak against the boy's confidence. He deserved it, to be cut from his daughter's life. The Lord had done everything in his power to isolate her from the world, and when she was finally thrust into it she had fallen desperately in love with this boy. She would not eat, nor sleep, until she was allowed to visit him on a near daily basis. He had tried to warn her many times of the weak heart of humans and hybrids, but she would no listen. She was smitten and would lose herself in the presence of the company. The boy had suffered grievously. In a fit of rage Kuyou, the Captain of the Guard, had taken his life during a duel. Normally such foul acts were looked down upon, but the Captain had committed to brushing it off as the human parading about as a youkai, so the amount of strength was miscalculated.

Moka was not impressed by the show of barbary by the yoko. She had used her immortal blood to bring her lover back, but at a price. That price still say marked along the ward's neck, like a serpent coiled in a tree. The branches of the tattoo drew along his skull and the side of his face, much of it tucked away beneath his mat of messy hair.

The men would come upon the dungeon where the yoko stood watch over the vampire. The fox's amber eyes glared through the bars. The vampire's nature was a defiant one. Porcelain dolls did not compare to the fierce nature of the young torrent of silver and red. Those amber eyes were coldly offered intolerance in return. She was a fire that could not be tamed by the yoko's forceful preserve. She would not submit to his hold, nor to his lawless accusations of her infidelities to her youkai kin. Kuyou's attentions were a grievance, but upon the scent of one familiar, the woman's harsh nature would, but for a moment, be veiled by the tenderness natural to a woman at such an age. She stood, eyes locked upon her one true love. The action caught the yoko by surprise and he turned to face a ghost of his past. The boy would never stay down no matter the number he deaths he would receive at his claws. Beside him stood the Lord, who had, for many a year, fought the yoko's intolerant manipulation of the law.

"My Lord Shuzen, have you come in another attempt to appeal the young lady's crimes?" The fox carried a sly grin that could only be compared to the pretentious attitudes of a vulture who has completely claimed a kill. His lips were curled up in a coil of mischievousness and guile while his hands falsely waved out in cold acceptance of what he knew would be another failure on the Lord's venture to free his daughter from his accursed clutches. "I have told you, sir, time and time again, that tis not a case solved by falling to thine's knees before the King. Once again, I implore ye to cast away these trepidations, and allow me to marry the girl and free her from these cold allegations."

A hiss was shot from the woman, like a cannonball from its barrel. She slashed out her claws out from between the bars uselessly, the fox's mane just out of her reach. Kuyou looked to Tsukune stood by the Lord. Cold glares were passed between the rivals. Tsukune stepped forward, carrying the power his Prince had placed pon his shoulders. A hand would settle on the hilt of his blade and the thunderous pounds of hurried steps would cascade from the stairs. Several Knights of the Castle would swarm in and take the boy's side.

"Upon the word of my Lord Prince," The ward would strongly call. "I hereby condemn you, Kuyou of Korei, to solitude and a life of imprisonment for not only the kidnapping of a member of the Fairy Tale Clan but also for conspiracy to dethrone his Lord Prince and the attempted murder of our Lord King!" He drew his blade, voice strong and steps measured. The fox roared out as his flames took hold of his form.

"What? Foul hybrid!" The yoko would not concede to his rival's threat, but the Royal Knights would surround him and forcefully placate his powers with their magics. The fox glared up at Tsukune, who had a different sort of confidence, one he had not when they first met. He carried a different sort of power, one that had an absolute authority. "How-?" Kuyou questioned Tsukune. Tsukune would motion his head.

"Take him away." the boy ordered as he made his way over to the prison and released his lover, who would throw herself into his arms without question or urging. Shuzen bowed his head to the boy.

"I will follow your Lord Prince, aisei." The Lord offered before he left both his daughter's life and made his way into a new world of intent.

Soon Tsukune would tend to his lover's needs. She would be bathed and dressed before a servant led her to where her beloved awaited in the dining hall with the country's Prince. The vampire mistress was shocked by the sight. This young man who sat at the front of the table was _not_ the prince she knew. A childhood friend of the prince, Moka knew well the features of her companion, both sick and well.

"Tsukune-?" She would softly question as she seemed to glide across the dining room to his side. Her lover stood and took her hand into his.

"Moka, my beloved, this is _our _prince." He would assert as the pair turned to face Hokuto who held himself as any prince would, but he had a greater desire, the likes of which Moka had never seen in her friend. But she worried. What of her dear friend?

"Worry not, Lady of the Shuzen House." Hokuto would satiate her worries with charming words and a proud demeanor. "We seek only to change this world by sitting in the other's place. Together we will change the degrading situation that separates the people and their leaders." Hokuto balled his hand into a fist with determination.

Moka looked to Tsukune. She knew what this meant. She could be with her lover without bringing shame to her family, and in turn bring pride to his family. They would be equals not only to their hearts, but in the face of society. The Vampire mistress turned and bowed to her prince.

"My Lord Prince," She would speak with the confidence of the Empress of the Shuzen House. "You have my loyalty, you have my House. We shall bring forth for you this change." Tsukune bowed before the prince, his Lord.

Hokuto stood and smirked darkly. He would have the nobles at his side, and those who did not would suffer the word of his law. Though Kiria would come to learn that the Laws of his father's corruption were not to the people's well being. The Former Prince of the People would find himself in prison. He had been sleeping among his Urchin brothers. One jealous of how he was creating equality among the thieves and urchin alike, creating a prosperous world in which they can survive.

There were many that wished to greedily take unto themselves that which they had originally come to earn for their families. As Kiria sat in his cell he listened to the Guards praise the young man.

_Komiya Saizou, you have done a great deed for the community and your kingdom. We have been looking for Kaneshiro Hokuto for many years. His trial will begin soon, but much is happening so do not expect a rapid recovery of your reward._

Kiria smirked. So Hokuto was as popular as he among the people. It would take time, but Kiria was assured he could escape such a prison. The bars were thick, but only made for the human nature they assumed Hokuto to be. Foolish creature. He had to escape within time though, as word of the king's sickness spread through the kingdom. He knew it was only a short time before he would have to act so that Hokuto and his plans would be enacted perfectly. He would bide his time and plan for his revenge against this man. It sent the man into a rage. He had tried to assert his power through his youkai and was made quick work of by Kiria. Humiliated the man was left to wallow in his defeat as the former Prince asserted that his barbaric way not at all fun, nor entertaining enough to keep him occupied from his task of turning these slums into a prosperous haven for those that could not stand on their own.

He knew well of Komiya Saizou. He had a sizable fortune when it came to the ownership of call women and other female associates that hosted the various desires and fantasies of men. It was a lucrative business, but according to the former Prince, it lacked style. It was like watching a puss-filled canker rupture.

Fujisaki had not been content by the end of his visit with the Lord Prince. His wife was enamored with the man's words of a new world. Fujisaki scoffed and opened the carriage door so the maiden would be granted permission to board. She sat with her arms settled on her lap. Her wintry eyes stared ahead as Fujisaki climbed aboard, complaining all the while.

"That degenerate, selfish boy." Fujisaki motioned for the driver to head on. The carriage driver smirked and tipped his hat. He cracked the reigns of the giant frog that pulled the carriage. The smoke of his cigar trailed along the red haze of the crimson sky. "Who does he think himself be? The King? Ha! I will not bow my head to such a brat." The clansman would assert.

The young Shirayuki Maiden thought otherwise. Such a valiant and queer manner of thought. A world where man could take any woman he choose, and a woman could take any time she needed to fall in love with her heart's true spoken. A place where equality stood. A soft smile came over her features. Though Fujisaki, her dear husband, would now heed to the Prince's warning of a changing world, the superstitious maid knew well the words of her Priestess. She warned the world would change with a bang, not a whimper. As things were, the worlds were in an uproar as inequality was at its highest and hatred creating rumors of revolutions among lesser tribes and clans of human and youkai.

When the time came, the pale-skinned maiden knew the Shirayuki clan would side with the Lord Prince, because his change was loud and carried over the presiding Church. Mikogami spoke nothing but praise toward the Prince's work, for it was nothing short of the work of God.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: aisei: my favorite son-in-law**

**Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	29. East of the Sun and West of the Moon VI

**Chapter 29: East of the Sun and West of the Moon VI**

Moka had lost everything. Her mother had abandoned her father and castle and left for unknown reasons. She struggled in her home. Though her mother was gone her father still loved and cared for her. Her half-sisters were jealous. No longer able to take it she set off on her own. Her father provided her with everything she needed, including the confidence to uproot a coven of witches from their native home in the mountains above the human populated town so she could observe life from her solitude. It had been her selfishness and inability to understand. It was not until she stood, facing her servant, and only true companion, that her mother's disappearance became clear. She could no longer stand her father's arrogance.

Now Tsukune suffered from her arrogance and her loneliness. She had taken the boy from the only family he had. Perhaps she had long since sold her soul, not to the wish, but to the cold attitudes she had shown others, failing to accept the warm embrace of another's company. She had even pushed Tsukune away when all she wanted was for him to come closer. She fell to her knees, prepared for her punishment. She had nothing left. Her selfishness had taken everything away.

Lilith hovered over Tsukune's shoulders, cackling as she carried the weight of her mirror. It was the weight she carried over thousands of years. Greedy masters always selfishly wishing for her powers, never once considering the burden of their choices. She was a cursed object, forever to be, until she could be used properly, but these were greedy creatures and had no care above their own needs, worries, and delegations to survive.

Tsukune roared out as he stepped forward. The beast hovered over the mistress. She has given up. She had no right to fight and take the life of her servant. The beast raised his claws against his mistress and struck. Her body was sent hurtling across the room and into the wall on the western edge where her window sat. The vampiric mistress pushed to stand, her back against the gold window. The snows had not once come to stop, but in the stead intensified as the howls seemed to mimic the cry of wolves as they rushed from the mountain tops. She did not fight back. The mistress loved her companion, though he may have not loved her in return.

The cursed boy was driven to lunge at his mistress. The pair were sent out of the window, Lilith cackling as she flew after them. Her mirror's glass took a hideous glow of purple, the hue intensifying at the darkness surrounding the mistress' wish.

The mistress of the castle lay with her back in the snow. She stared up into the blanket of grey storm clouds as they rained the white, frozen stars over the land, covering them hill over hill in white powder. The fall had stunned her momentarily, the wind knocked from her lungs in a most painful manner. When she blinked opened her ruby eyes, above her stood Tsukune, or at least the shell of the man she had come to love. She squeezed her eyes closed, the snow painfully falling upon her red-stung cheeks. Her chest heaved as she stared up at the man.

"Fu fu fu..." Lilith cackled as she hovered over Tsukune. "There is nothing in this world this boy wishes more than for the rich to suffer the same as he... Good bye my master. I will enjoy your soul. Another greedy bit of plunder for my mirror."

Tsukune's mind was stunned by this idea. He did not wish such horrid things on ojousama. He loved her and never wanted her to die. He wanted to live in this house with her and help her see what he saw in her. The mirror hovered so close to him. He could feel the pain of its past. He had not made a wish upon the mirror. He had nothing to wish for. His mother was gone and his father did his best to raise his cousin and he. He wanted nothing for himself, because he already had more than many in this world. If he had a wish, he could only see one thing missing.

"I only wish for Ojousama to be happy again."

His words were strangled, but carried purpose as he fell to his knees over her freezing body. The snow did what water did to her sensitive skin and weakened her greatly, but she was not so out of it as to mishear the boy. She struggled to breathe as she looked into his copper eyes, the dread slowly slipping from his form as the mirror's power waned.

"I love her."

His words and wish did not fall on deaf ears. Lilith looked to him with disbelief. She had never heard such a selfless wish before and knew not how to corrupt it, nor did she believe she wanted to destroy such a beautiful wish. The fairy's mirror cracked as the darkness fled her form. Ages of greed, corruption and selfishness had been released from the mirror and fairy. Lilith lowered herself to the snow and carefully lay her mirror to rest. She landed on the cracked surface and looked down, her hands brushing against the silk dress she wore. A sad smile settled on her features.

"So you could see what was in my mirror all along..." As Lilith stared into the mirror it would recall images of how the vampire mistress would softly smile when Tsukune made a mistake, or how she would go from cold to warm and gentle when he was around. Tsukune had drastically changed her life and taught her how to treat others. The boy did in a few sparse months, what would have taken the vampire a lifetime, assuredly more, to learn on her own. Love was beyond her power to destroy. It was far more complex than greed and lust.

The boy had lifted the curse placed upon the vampiric mistress. The spell placed on him by Lilith left Tsukune's body and beneath him: his mistress close her eyes and slipped into the darkness that she had so feared. Tsukune lowered himself and pulled her up so that she laid against his chest. He raised her body from the snow and looked back to where Lilith hovered, but she was there no more. Instead of the cursed mirror, in the snow stood a beautiful fountain that ran, even in the freezing cold. Come spring it would likely bring forth the faeries of the forest, whom relished in the presence of love and family.

The darkness would soon drift away and the mistress would find herself staring at a familiar ceiling. She was in her bed once more, the canopy of the bed leaving her feeling so close to the ground. She had once felt so isolated in her chambers, but instead of being alone she would find her ward at the edge of her bed. He was slumped over the side of the bed, sound asleep. A tub of warm, herb-filled water lay upon her dresser, a compress clenched in his hand. She reached out and ran her fingers through his messy tresses. The act gently roused the boy from his sleep. Joy filled his eyes at the sight of his mistress.

"Ojousama!" He called, only to have her warm hands clap against his cheeks, reddening them. "Ojousama?" He worried as she pulled his face closer to her own. She smiled warmly, which worried him. Had he done wrong...?

"This is not something you should be calling me." She would state before offering a soft chuckle. "Not to the one you love." The mistress pulled the boy's face to hers completely and pulled him into a kiss.

Thereupon the vampire mistress sent for the boy's father and cousin, and the witches were given their land back. The vampire and her new family found a place where they could live peacefully and happy together ever afterwards.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


End file.
